Learning More About This World
by VriskaFanGirl
Summary: After the getting her number Pearl finally decides to call her up and it goes even better than she planned when Pearl finds herself spending more time with this mystery pinked haired woman she learns more things about herself than anything else.
1. Chapter 1: You're Really Cute

Pearl was so nervous she had asked Garnet if she could borrow her phone to call this mystery girl. She didn't know what to say hell she didn't even really know what humans talked about she never thought to learn anything about human culture because it wasn't that important to her they don't live that long so why learn about something that wouldn't last that long. Swallowing her nervous she dials the number she hears it ring four times, as she was about to click the end button she gets an answer.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi….it's me….Pearl."

"Well hello there I was started to think you weren't going to call me."

"I was really nervous I actually don't have a cell phone I'm borrowing my roommate's…." Pearl said

"Roommate are you in college or something?"

"No, I don't even know what that is…."

"Eh most people don't believe it. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't normally know what to talk about. Human things are so foreign to me…." Pearl laughed nervously.

"Human things? Okay, let's see what do **you** do for fun?"

"Nothing really….I don't really have time to do "fun stuff" my other roommate always get on me about that."

"Fine why don't I go then. I'm really into metal music."

"Metal as in the actual metal ?" Pearl asked

"Heh-heh so you've never listened to Metallica, Disturbed, Black Sabbath, Avenged Sevenfold, In This Moment, Apocalyptica!? You've never heard of any of them?"

"No, I'm not familiar with any of the names sorry…."

"Alright meet me up at The Big Donut I'm bringing over my favorite albums."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Too late I'm alright starting up my motorcycle."

With that the call ended. Guess that means Pearl has to actually meet up with this woman she still didn't get to ask what her name was. If calling her made Pearl nervous going up to meet her up was even worse. Pearl didn't want to go but she didn't want to leave her hanging so she sighed and left to go to The Big Donut.

"I thought you'd flake out on me."

"That would have been rather rude if I didn't show up. I didn't get your name by the way." Pearl said rather nervously.

"Oh right heh-heh that must've slipped my mind. My name's Sabrina Lalonde. But my friends always call me Rose." Sabrina said

"R-Rose? Why do they call you that?" Pearl asked

"There's the really long webcomic called Homestuck and I just so happen to have the same last name as one of the characters. It's better than the alternative being asked if I'm a witch got rather annoying." Sabrina said

"Witch?"

"You have never watched TV had you?" Sabrina asked

"No, I don't have time. Actually I don't think I ever tried." Pearl said

"Since there isn't much you like why don't I tell you about myself. Sound good?" Sabrina asked

"Sure that would be more beneficial to this conversation." Pearl said

"Cool, alright where do I begin? When I was fifteen I got my first piercing my parents weren't too happy about that. Most of the teachers I had weren't the greatest either I would get in trouble for the littlest things. I skipped school one day with a group of my friends when I got back home my mom was pissed she took away my phone and said I couldn't hang out with my friends. I was a rebel child still am in a way. My mom and dad started fighting over things they split and I was left with my mother. She didn't like anything I did so my life's goal was to make her mad. That's when I got my other piercings then I dyed my hair pink because my girlfriend at the time said I'd look cute with pink hair. So, I dyed my hair pink when I caught her cheating on me with my best friend, Kyle. That broke my heart because I thought she was the one we always talked about the future and what I do. But when I saw her making out with Kyle on our anniversary of all days I lost it. I walked up to Kyle and punched him in the face." Sabrina said

"You got into a fight with a guy for a girl?" Pearl asked

"I know, it was stupid I got arrested for it. From that day on I started to become a different person but part of me will never get over what happened that day. Though I did dye my hair for her I keep it this way to remind myself of the thing I once had with her and I like the color. What about you?" Sabrina said

"I'm not from this planet I'm not even human….I protect this world from what use to be my world." Pearl said

"You're sticking to that story aren't you?" Sabrina asked

"It's the truth!" Pearl said

"Alright tell you what if you can prove it I'll listen to everything you have to say." Sabrina said

"Okay but I think we should go somewhere private." Pearl said

"I know just the place hop on." Sabrina said

"Ummm…."

"Trust me I am a safe driver. You have nothing to worry about." Sabrina said

"Okay,"

Sabrina took them to a nice secluded area on the beach. Sabrina leaned against her motorcycle waiting for Pearl to prove her story. Taking a deep breath Pearl summoned her weapon.

"H-How'd you do that?" Sabrina asked

"Every gem has their own weapon. That's what I am I come from a planet known as Homeworld I was part of a rebellion with my former leader Rose Quartz I had the biggest crush on her when we were trying to destroy the Gem Monarchy we ran into two other gems Ruby and Sapphire they fused and that has never happened on Homeworld only the same gems fused no one had ever heard of two different gems fusing together but they managed to do it. They're still fused together to this day because they can never be apart from one another. When we landed on earth Rose really interested in humans she dated men here and there but it wasn't until she met Greg that everything change. We dated for a while but Rose didn't want to have our relationship ruin our cause so we broke things off. She got with Greg and had his son and now we are to teach him everything about gem culture and everything." Pearl said

"What happened to Rose?" Sabrina asked

"She died. No gem has ever given birth so she gave up her form all that's left of her is her sword and her gem which is with Steven." Pearl said

"So, that's why you turned pale when I told you about my nickname. Okay, I'm down this is something new and I don't want it to slip away from me. I hadn't been in a relationship in a long while this will be good for both of us." Sabrina said

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pearl asked

"It's not everyday you get to date an alien race." Sabrina said

"Okay, why don't I show you around my place." Pearl said

"That would be great." Sabrina said


	2. Chapter 2:Learning More About Each Other

TW: Mentions of weed, Sabrina cuts herself to show Pearl about blood.

* * *

This was something rather new for Pearl she never thought anything like this would happen to her. She never understood how Rose fell in love with Greg but while talking to Sabrina she started to understand why. Greg didn't know anything about Homeworld he didn't know about the gem monarchy which meant that Greg was interested in her for who she was. Gems only dated other gems and that wasn't something she was against in fact Pearl was rather impressed with Ruby and Sapphire's relationship because they've been fused for so long. Having to different cultures was something humans did but this was a step up from that.

"Wow, this is where you live?" Sabrina asked.

"We build it," Pearl said.

"That's impressive," Sabrina said.

"Wait do you still have those albums you wanted me to hear?" Pearl asked.

"There in this backpack don't worry I haven't forgotten about it," Sabrina said.

"I should warn you things in here are rather chaotic sometimes," Pearl said.

"I lived with my strict mother, chaotic I can handle," Sabrina said.

Pearl opened the front door when she saw the Steven and Amethyst were playing Lonely Blade. Amethyst glanced towards the door when she dropped the controller.

"Yo P I didn't know you had the courage to actually bring her here," Amethyst said.

"Hi, my name's Steven. What's your name?" Steven asked.

"Sabrina Lalonde it nice to meet you, Steven," Sabrina said.

"Sabrina that's Amethyst," Pearl said.

"So, you're the two other people I saw at The Big Donut that day. Nice to put names with faces." Sabrina said.

"What's she doing here? You didn't tell her about everything did you?" Amethyst asked.

"Actually, I did. I thought it was a nice ice breaker." Pearl said.

"It's not every day you get to meet a person from another planet," Sabrina said walking over to the couch pulling out the albums she took with her.

"What are these?" Pearl asked.

"These, My Pearl are my favorite albums from all of the bands I assume you'd like," Sabrina said laying out the CDs on the table.

Laying on the table was Master of Puppet, Paranoid, Worlds Collide, Cult, Black Widow, City of Evil, The Sickness, Ten Thousand Fist, Immortalized, Pretty Odd, A Fever You Can't Sweat Out, The Black Parade, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, Fallen, The Open Door, Phantom of the Opera (2011) Wicked, Sweeney Todd, West Side Story, Grease, Catch Me If You Can, Rent, Fame, One-X, Life Starts Now, Three Days Grace, and all of the Game of Thrones soundtrack.

"What is all of this?" Pearl asked.

"This is my album collection I also brought over my video game soundtrack, Jet Set Radio, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts HD Remix, Legend of Zelda, Prince of Persia: Sands of Time, Assassin's Creed I can keep going," Sabrina said.

"Look at that P. You caught a nerd," Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, don't be rude. She didn't mean it." Pearl said.

"No, she's right I am a nerd. Everyone's a nerd of their own thing." Sabrina said.

"Which album do you want me to listen to first?" Pearl asked.

"I'm going to test your limits right now," Sabrina said pulling out a CD player and handed Pearl the headphones popping in The Sickness.

"Okay…..this is interesting…." Pearl said.

"Heh-heh just waits till you get to my favorite song," Sabrina said.

Pearl went through the songs, Voices, The Game, and Stupify, it wasn't until she started listening to Down With The Sickness that her face went pale listening to these lyrics.

"How could you listen to this kind of stuff its so….vulgar," Pearl asked.

"That's the beauty of metal music. They're not afraid of making music they want and since it's never really on the radio it doesn't get overplayed. You don't have to like my taste in music I figured you wouldn't like metal anyways I just wanted to see how you'd take it. Which is why I brought these." Sabrina said taking out The Sickness popping A Fever You Can Sweat Out.

Amethyst and Steven watched as the two of them listened to the music Sabrina brought with her. Amethyst couldn't remember the last time she ever saw Pearl smile like that.

"I'm happy for her," Amethyst said.

"Me too it's nice to see her get over mom," Steven said.

"Yeah." Amethyst agreed.

The next few weeks flew by rather quickly. Pearl would meet up with Sabrina to learn more about earth while Sabrina learned more about Homeworld. Pearl didn't know that even in this world that they were wars because she assumed since this place is inhabited by humans that they all got along. Sabrina gave Pearl a cliff notes version of American history.

"Humans fight too?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah there are all these countries that want to be top dogs I guess you could say their like The Diamonds in a way," Sabrina said.

"Sabrina?"

"Son of a….Madison, what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.

Sabrina turned around to find her ex-girlfriend standing behind them, Pearl would sense that she wasn't too thrilled to see her. Madison has light blonde hair she was wearing booty short and a black tank top. She has two snake bite piercings. She was around the same height as Pearl.

"Kyle and I were in town it's nice to see you. It's nice to see you still have pink hair who this?" Madison asked.

"You and Kyle are still together after all these years. And to answer your question I don't have to tell you who I hang out with." Sabrina said.

"This is the ex you talked about?" Pearl asked.

"Oh so you've been talking about me have you? What did she tell you?" Madison asked.

"I don't have to answer that," Pearl said.

"Sabrina, what a surprise to run into you like this," Kyle said.

That was the ex-best friend Sabrina was talking about. Kyle had short brown hair. He was wearing a snapback with the word obey on it, he was wearing a Game of Thrones shirt that said "Winter Is Coming" while he was wearing skinny jeans with ripped knees.

"You still salty that I kicked your ass all those years ago," Sabrina said.

"Look I want to put the past behind us. We can be friend again." Madison said.

"You really expect me to be friends with both of you? Do you have any idea of how I felt!? You cheated on me on our anniversary with my best friend oh wait for sorry ex -best friend. You did what you thought would make you happy at the expense of my feelings. What are you really doing here because you didn't come all this way to catch up." Sabrina asked.

"Kyle and I are getting married we wanted to invite you," Madison said.

"Get out of my face," Sabrina said.

"Hey, don't be rude," Kyle said.

"Leave and don't ever find me again," Sabrina said.

"Hey don't be rude to my girl," Kyle said grabbing Sabrina's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Sabrina said.

"Oh, what!? You going to fight me again." Kyle growled pushing Sabrina.

"Look, there's no reason why you two should be fighting. Why don't you just leave." Pearl said.

"First of all you aren't a part of this so get out of my face." Kyle hissed.

"It's alright Pearl and I was just leaving anyways. Hope you two are happy with each other I mean you two are made for each other. Cheaters can only get with cheaters." Sabrina said.

"Why you smug little bitch!" Kyle growled punching Sabrina in the face.

"Hey, you don't get to show up here and going assaulting my girlfriend! Get out of here." Pearl said.

"I'm fine. I hope that made you feel better." Sabrina said.

"You want another one," Kyle said walking towards Sabrina but stopped halfway there when he felt a blade to his neck.

"Touch her again and I will not hesitate to use this," Pearl said.

"Let's go, baby," Kyle said walking off with Madison under his arm. Pearl let out a sigh running over to Sabrina.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine so I'm your girlfriend now?" Sabrina smirked.

"I-I didn't….I mean….it was in the heat of the moment….I didn't mean to I mean you want…."

"You're rambling P. It's alright I think it's cute I'd love to be your girlfriend," Sabrina said.

"How'd you become friends with a jerk like that?" Pearl asked.

"You want the real answer or the truth?" Sabrina asked.

"What's the difference?" Pearl asked.

"I was friends with Kyle because he was friends with a lot of my friends that the real answer. The truth on why I kept him around was for the weed. He'd always had the hook ups and every party he threw had bongs everywhere." Sabrina said.

"What's weed?" Pearl asked.

"Oh right, you don't know what that is. It's slang for marijuana it's been called a lot of things, weed, pot, grass, trees, gas….the list goes on it's a drug that gets you high. I haven't smoked in years and I think that's because I dropped Kyle as a friend." Sabrina said.

"Is it illegal?" Pearl asked.

"Kind of. It's legal to consume but it's not legal federally so weed vendors can't use banks to keep their money safe or move their money around. I've been trying to get it legalized here because my cousin needs it for medical use but there isn't a place to get it." Sabrina said.

"Interesting I've never known of these type of things existing. Gems don't need to worry about getting sick or other things." Pearl said.

"Well lucky you then. When we humans get sick and I mean really sick we have to take meds for it but it gets really expensive." Sabrina said.

"Oh no, that sounds terrible." Pearl frowned.

"It is….crap my nose is bleeding. Let's go back to your place is Steven home?" Sabrina asked.

"No, he's hanging out Connie," Pearl said.

Sabrina stopped her nose from bleeding when she got into the bathroom. Pearl stood in the doorway she never actually know what happened to humans when they get really hurt seeing that weird crimson thing coming out of them interested her.

"You're staring at me again," Sabrina said.

"N-No I'm not," Pearl said.

"P, it's okay. What's up?" Sabrina asked.

"Why was your face leaking?" Pearl asked.

"Heh-heh it wasn't leaking. Humans have this thing called blood I don't know what color it is when it's flowing through you but when you get a cut it looks red. However, underwater it's green. Let me show you." Sabrina said pulling out her pocket knife. She cut the palm of her hand as the blood rushed out.

"Why'd you do that?" Pearl asked getting a cloth to wrap around Sabrina's hand.

"You will never under how humans are if you don't see what happens to us when we get cut. I'm sure you knew a little bit of it after all Steven is still part human." Sabrina said.

"Actually, I've never seen Steven bleed. But we've got all these things in case he does." Pearl said.

"I know I'm going to regret this but it's all worth it to show you," Sabrina said finding the hydrogen peroxide.

"Pour this over my hand." She said.

"Okay," Pearl said doing as she was told. She poured the hydrogen peroxide on Sabrina's bleeding hand. Sabrina hissed at the pain.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright Pearl you don't have to apologize. This is what's supposed to happen it's cleaning it out." Sabrina said.

"Could you….die? I mean can a human run out of blood?" Pearl asked.

"Yes. Yes, we can that's called bleeding out. When you lose too much blood your heart doesn't have enough to keep the blood flowing. We also have blood types there are four of them and you can't get any blood you need to get the same blood that is your blood type. Their blood types A, B, AB, and O." Sabrina said.

"Fascinating," Pearl said.

"So what happens to a gem?" Sabrina asked.

"Well if we get hurt really badly we release our physical form. Every gem regenerates and we look differently every time it happens. We call this getting "poofed". Our gems can get cracked but as long as long as our gem isn't shattered we can come back." Pearl said.

"Regenerate….look different….Are you sure you're not a Time Lord?" Sabrina asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing it was a Doctor Who reference. Is there anything other things I should know about you?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, we gems don't need to eat, drink or sleep. So don't expect me to eat anything when we got out." Pearl said.

"But you do have a room, right? What do you do in there if you don't sleep?" Sabrina asked.

"I can show you if you'd like," Pearl said.

"Lead the way, my beauty," Sabrina said.

Pearl took hold of Sabrina's hand leading her towards her room. Seeing Pearl's collection of swords interested Sabrina, she didn't see as weird because she has a collection of things herself there are things she doesn't let people know about her either.

"This isn't too much is it?" Pearl asked nervously.

"No, it's perfectly fine. You ever think about having a bed in here to just lay on? Sometimes, I like just laying in my bed scrolling through Instagram and Tumblr." Sabrina said.

"What's Instagram and Tumblr?" Pearl asked.

"Instagram is a photo sharing app and Tumblr is a blogging website," Sabrina said.

"Never cross my mind to have one since I don't sleep," Pearl said.

"You showed me your room why don't I show you mine. You're okay with riding my motorcycle?" Sabrina asked.

"I-I don't know about that…."

"Don't worry I'm a safe driver," Sabrina said.

"Alright, lead the way," Pearl said.

Riding on Sabrina's motorcycle make Pearl blush because how close they were together. Unlocking the front door they were greeted by a very large dog.

"Hey there Snowflake you missed me? Pearl is this is my husky Snowflake I adopted her when I got out of college." Sabrina said.

"She's really cute," Pearl said.

"Snowflake thanks you. I also have a German Shepherd but she's still asleep." Sabrina said.

"You like dogs I can see that. This is a really big place for just you." Pearl said.

"Actually it's not just….me," Sabrina said.

"Sabrina! I was wondering when you'd be home!" A voice said from behind them.

"Claire! What are you doing here you're supposed to be at school." Sabrina said.

"I found a way to leave. Who's she?" Claire said.

"Claire this is Pearl," Sabrina said.

"It's nice to meet you, Claire," Pearl said.

"How'd you even get into the house?" Sabrina asked.

"Dog door," Claire said.

"Go to your room I'll talk to you in a bit," Sabrina said.

"Am I in trouble?" Claire asked.

"No, just go to your room," Sabrina said.

"She's a nice little girl. Who is she?" Pearl asked.

"Claire's my daughter I adopted. She was a homeless kid that was always hanging around here. No one seemed to care that she was there guess they assume she was a runaway. I let her stay here for a while and we bonded so I adopted her." Sabrina said.

"How old is she?" Pearl asked.

"She's seven and she already knows how to duck out of school," Sabrina said.

"Guess we have a lot more in common than we thought," Pearl said.

"You don't know that half of it," Sabrina said.


	3. Chapter 3:Claire Meets Steven and Connie

TW: Mentions homophobic slurs

* * *

Pearl hadn't realized how late it was getting, she'd always been one about punctuality so her being late coming home was something she didn't think would happen. She just got so caught up with talking to Claire that time wasn't on her mind. Learning about everything Claire said and all the toys she showed Pearl it was like she wanted to make sure that Pearl wasn't trying to hurt Sabrina.

"Oh, crap Claire it's way past your bedtime," Sabrina said.

"But I'm not tired," Claire said.

"Tell you what you go to sleep and I'll make your favorite in the morning," Sabrina said.

"Okay, night mommy…." Claire said.

"Night Claire-bear," Sabrina said.

"You are good with her," Pearl said.

"I learned how to. I didn't really think about being a parent at the time however when she was sleeping by my motorcycle I couldn't just leave her there. Maybe I'll bring her around so she can meet Steven and Connie. I can't drive you back so I guess you get to stay with me." Sabrina said.

"I don't sleep," Pearl said.

"Have you ever tried?" Sabrina asked.

"Once. Just once." Pearl said.

"Well, why don't we make that a daily thing?" Sabrina said picking Pearl up taking her towards her room.

Opening her door, Sabrina placed Pearl on her bed. Pearl glanced around the room there were band posters everywhere it was a nice dark purple color there was a PC setup, a Playstation 4, and Xbox One as well as a Wii U but there was one thing that caught Pearl's eye. Out on the computer table, there was a figurine.

"What is that?" Pearl asked.

"Remember when I said everyone has their own collection. Well, might just so happens to be things from Japan. I have to get changed be right back." Sabrina said.

Pearl couldn't believe what was happening. Never did she think she'd fall for a human we never understood why Rose was so interested in Greg the first time they came across each other now she's starting to realize why. Greg didn't know anything about the Gem Monarchy he didn't know anything about the Gem War so he didn't have any pre-judgements of her. Hanging out with Sabrina was helping her realize that dating a human wasn't so bad after all. It was nice to talk to someone that didn't treat her as a servant learning about human culture was really interesting for her. There was nothing for her to be really interested in humans though Steven is part human and Connie being her pupil she still didn't have the motivation to learn about humans. And this was being more apparent to her while she was watching Claire, she didn't have to be nice to her. Hell, Claire didn't even have to talk to her but she did and she kept talking to her when she heard that Pearl wasn't human most people would've freaked out about that but they didn't.

"Pearl? You okay you look like you spaced out for a bit." Sabrina asked.

"Sorry, what was that?" Pearl asked.

"I was asking how do you like it so far. Dating me?" Sabrina asked.

"It's nice no it's great I didn't know you humans had so much history. Thank you." Pearl said.

"For what?" Sabrina asked.

"You didn't have to entertain me. You didn't have to answer my call you didn't have to do any of those things but you did. Why?" Pearl asked.

"You interested me when you walked up asking about my hair. You charmed me and it came to me that I hadn't tried dating since Madison cheated on me with Kyle." Sabrina said.

"I'm glad I did it," Pearl said.

"Go to sleep think of it as recharging yourself. We've got a long day ahead of us in the morning." Sabrina said.

It was sometime around three in the morning when Claire walked into the room since Pearl didn't sleep that often she heard her come in. Holding onto her plush toys Renamon and MewTwo.

"Claire, what are you doing up?" Pearl asked.

"I had a bad dream…." Claire sniffled.

"Want to talk about it?" Pearl asked.

"N-No c-can I just sleep here?" Claire asked.

"I'm sure it will be alright with Sabrina. Just be careful." Pearl said.

"For an alien, you're really nice." Claire giggled.

"I get that a lot." Pearl smiled.

* * *

The following morning, Sabrina woke up to find Claire sleeping between her and Pearl. She smiled as she took a picture of the two sleeping before she woke up Claire.

"You want to talk about your nightmare?" Sabrina asked Claire while getting her dressed for the day.

"No, it was really bad and it felt really real." Claire frowned not making eye contact with Sabrina.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me it's okay. How do you like Pearl? I see the way you talk to her." Sabrina smiled while buttoning Claire's shirt.

"I like her. She's nice to me, no one's ever nice to me other than you. I know you like her so that means I should like her too." Claire giggled.

"As long as you're okay with it I'm happy. Alright, go get Pearl then I'll go make you breakfast." Sabrina said patting Claire's head.

"Thanks, Sabrina," Claire said leaving the room.

Sabrina smiled seeing Claire run back to her room. While Pearl was getting to know more about Sabrina she was going to tell her about Claire but they never had the chance. The day she went to that concert one of her friends offered to watch Claire for the nice she hadn't really gone out ever since she adopted Claire and that was when Claire was three that's why she was texting at the party she wanted to know how Claire was doing. Her relationship with Claire varies sometimes it all depends on how things are going sometimes Claire has this sister relationship with her and other times there is a mother-daughter relationship. Sabrina didn't really mind it at all it was made their relationship special. It was really easy for her to go out during the day because Claire would be at school it just so happen that the one day she brings Pearl over Claire found her way back home during school hours. For a seven-year-old girl, she has become really crafty with her escape plans when she's fifteen it will only get worse.

Claire had the same taste in music as Sabrina so that was a plus that kind of surprised her when she found Claire listening to her Life Starts Now album. Most kids her age would normally be listening to Justin Bieber or 5 Seconds of Summer but Claire didn't like any of that stuff. That's part of the reason why most of the kids at school pick on her because she doesn't like things that they're into which made her sit by herself during recess.

"Pearl, wake up!" Claire shouted while jumping on the bed.

"Morning Claire where's Sabrina?" Pearl asked the energetic toddler.

"Making breakfast comes on let's go see what she's making," Claire said.

Claire took hold of Pearl's hand taking her to the dining room while talking about all the things that she wanted to do when they got into Beach City. Pearl smiled at how excited she was it got her thinking about how she'd react to Steven if she was so fascinated with Pearl she'll be even more interested with Steven. After hopping out of the car they saw Connie and Steven playing tic-tac-toe in the sand.

"Pearl you're back how'd last night go?" Steven asked.

"It went fine. Steven, Connie meet Claire." Pearl said.

"Hi, I'm Claire Lalonde I'm seven how old are you?" Claire asked sitting between Steven and Connie.

"I'm fourteen, Connie's twelve 3/4," Steven said.

"That's really cool can you be my friend? I don't have any no one likes me." Claire said while kicking some sand.

"Sure we can be friends," Connie said taking hold of Claire's hand.

Sabrina watched as Connie and Steven played with Claire. It was nice to see Claire actually enjoy playing with other kids.

"It's nice to see her actually enjoy herself," Sabrina said holding Pearl's hand.

"I never got to ask you this how do you feel with all of this. The whole being of another world? The fact that I don't age." Pearl asked looking down at their intertwined hands.

"That should be a question you should answer yourself. Are you okay being in a relationship with me I could die at any time living is just a big question mark for me? With the whole thing of Rose giving up her physical form to have Steven are you okay with that fact that you're going to outlive me? " Sabrina said looking at Pearl dead in the eye while asking the personal question.

"I like to think that I'd do better than when we lost Rose. We didn't know what to expect when Steven was born. I would be in a better place if that certain thing were to happen but let's not talk about that. I'd rather focus on the living part." Pearl said squeezing Sabrina's hand.

"Heh fair enough. Did you ever miss being on Homeworld?" Sabrina asked.

"No, I mean Homeworld may have been my home but it never felt like home. I was a servant." Pearl said.

"Ah, I see I guess I wouldn't feel the same either if I were in a situation like that. Actually, don't miss living with my parents the fighting was too much. They would fight over the stupidest things. Did you take five dollars from my wallet, we can't let Sabrina listen to this, don't let Sabrina go out for that…..it's your fault why Sabrina's gay….." Sabrina sighed.

"What's with the sudden change of tone?" Pearl asked.

"You see here on earth loving the same gender is a bit of a touchy subject. When I told my parents that I was into women they flipped out. My mom tried to get me clean like I was a drug addict. It was like me being gay is what threw a wrench in their marriage. I was ten when they started to _really_ fight and it was always about my sexuality. After that life was a living hell for me….I hate my father he was a jerk to me. He called me all kind of things. My daughter will not be a dyke I refuse to let my daughter bed women. The kicker was when he caught me with Madison and he beat me. I don't talk to my father and I never will." Sabrina said trying her hardest to fight the tears from escaping her eyes.

"I may not know about these human things but I do know that you're a lovely human being. You didn't let what your parent say destroy the type of person you've become. And to be fair you're technically not dating a girl us gems don't actually have genders but we identify as females so that's why this "gay" thing isn't something I'm familiar with." Pearl said leaning on Sabrina's shoulder.

"I guess that's a perk with dating an alien," Sabrina said pulling Pearl in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors

Sabrina and Pearl have become way more comfortable with one another it has become evident with Pearl's attempts of trying to flirt. Sabrina remembered how Pearl said she didn't have her own phone so when went out and got Pearl her on phone, she taught Pearl what Facebook was as well as Twitter. Pearl didn't think she'd feel this way for a human but as the days go on she finds herself falling more and more in love with Sabrina. Claire has become great friends with Steven and Connie that she's started to refer to Steven as a big brother when they were hanging out. Sabrina taught Pearl everything about the LGBT and what it stands for as well as the other gender identifies which was very hard to explain but Pearl didn't think too much of it since Sabrina didn't really know how to answer most the questions she asked. Pearl had become aware of pop culture and slang and surprise, surprise Sabrina finally got Pearl to eat! And right now the food the Pearl really enjoys eating are Filipino dishes as well as Japanese ramen. Sabrina ended up teaching Pearl how to drive her motorcycle as much as Pearl appreciated that gesture she wasn't going to do it again, however, since Sabrina taught her that it was only fair she taught her how to sword fight and that is where we are today.

"Ugh Game of Thrones makes this look a lot easier!" Sabrina growled keeping a grip on her sword.

"Stop thinking about what you've seen . Focus on what I'm telling you." Pearl said.

"Alright, wide stance, body low I got this! When I beat this Holo Pearl will you give me a kiss?" Sabrina winked making Pearl blush.

"We'll see," Pearl said trying to downplay her blush.

Taking a deep breath Sabrina started attacking the Holo Pearl for while it seemed like she had the upper hand. This got to Sabrina's head as she started to get cocky, cockiness equals sloppiness which is how Sabrina didn't see the blade coming towards her as a quick last second reaction she let the blade stab her shoulder.

"Sabrina!" Pearl yelled as she dismissed the Holo Pearl running towards her fallen girlfriend.

"Agh! Son of….I got cocky….Fuck that hurts." Sabrina hissed as the blood started to drip down her arm.

"I told you to be careful," Pearl said.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse than this too many to list." Sabrina smiled.

"You have to take off your shirt I need to see how deep the blade went in," Pearl said.

"Already trying to seduce me huh. Go ahead but I'll warn you when a girl sees me shirtless I am not responsible if you like what you see." Sabrina flirted causing Pearl to blush.

Trying to ignore her girlfriend flirting with her. Pearl took off Sabrina's shirt, as Sabrina had stated she did look really great without a shirt but she had to remember why she was doing this. The wasn't too deep so it didn't need stitches that were good. That one day Sabrina cut her hand to show her what happens to humans when they get hurt she had read up on medical books, as a gem that always thinks of the worse case scenario she had brought a first aid kit with her.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said offhandedly.

"It's alright you're human you bleed. I figured something like this would happen but I didn't really expect it to." Pearl explained while cleaning the wound.

"The last time I was in this situation was when my father punched me in the face and Madison had to clean me up," Sabrina said trying to distract herself from the pain she was feeling.

"I still don't understand anything about this homophobia you humans have it seems so trivial," Pearl said as she was wrapping Sabrina's arm.

"As a human myself there is a lot we question. You had it better on Homeworld at least you didn't have to worry about being killed for liking the same gender." Sabrina said.

"We did have that perk but gems weren't allowed to date other gems which are why when Ruby and Sapphire fused to make Garnet they weren't too happy about that," Pearl said.

"You have a point there." Sabrina smiled

After Pearl finished patching Sabrina up the two of them just laid there talking about anything they would think of. Pearl talked about her experience with fighting alongside Rose, the time she'd throw herself in front of Rose, how she thought she'd saw her and Rose being together at end of the war. Pearl wasn't telling Sabrina this because she was mad at Rose, no she was telling her this so Sabrina would understand what she was going through when said talk about the past. Sabrina never interrupted Pearl when she'd talk about her past feelings for Rose because it didn't matter Rose was gone and she wasn't coming back what's the point of getting jealous of "dead person". Hearing all this made Sabrina get closer to Pearl on a personal level the two had a lot more in common than that first thought.

Pearl thought she'd be together with Rose, in the end, Sabrina thought she'd marry Madison, Rose got together with Greg while Pearl had to pretend she was okay with it, Sabrina caught Madison cheating on her with her best friend. The two of them know how to hold a grudge for the longest time. Pearl had laid her head on Sabrina's chest it didn't come to her until now how much smaller she was to Sabrina.

"Now I'm starting to get why Rose fell so in love with Greg." Pearl sighed happily.

"Well, I'm glad I could make that happen," Sabrina said stroking Pearl's face.

"How's Claire doing by the way?" Pearl asked shifting herself into a sitting position on Sabrina's lap.

"She's been alright," Sabrina said.

"That doesn't sound like everything going well," Pearl said leaning against Sabrina.

"She's been getting picked on by other kids because of how she acts. I know she really hates but I can't do much about it because she won't name any names of who's been bullying her." Sabrina said as soon as she said that her phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, this is she….wait for what? Where is she now? Okay, I'll pick her up now. Thank you goodbye." Sabrina hung up the phone.

"What was that about? Is Claire okay?" Pearl asked worriedly.

"That was the school principal. Claire got into the fight she didn't start it but she did finish it I have to go pick her up. I'll bring her back here she might want to see Steven anyways." Sabrina said putting her shirt back on kissing Pearl on the cheek before she left.

"Where's Sabrina going?" Steven asked from his bed.

"She going to get Claire. What are you doing?" Pearl asked.

"Just playing Lonely Blade. So, how's it going I can see you really like Sabrina how are things going with her?" Steven asked placing his controller on the ground.

"I'm starting to truly understand why your mother was so interested in Greg," Pearl said.

"You mean as in a Gem dating a human?" Steven asked.

"Yes, I mean that. The human race is so interesting I don't know why I didn't get to learn about it as soon as we got to earth. Did you know that there are forty-four presidents that have been in office for American." Pearl said.

Steven was listening to all the things that Pearl was saying. He was extremely happy that Pearl was started to care about the human race just a little bit. Though he figured she only really just cares about him, Claire, Connie, and Sabrina when it comes to things that affect the world but it was a step in the right direction. Sabrina finally came back with Claire it wasn't great. Claire laid on the couch.

"What happened to Claire?" Pearl asked seeing how Claire wasn't herself.

"Apparently, during recess, she was by herself when this older kid, Marcus started pushing her. They got into a fight which is how Claire's here now. She bit Marcus and broke his arm. Her face is bruised pretty much but she won't talk to me." Sabrina said.

"Can I try to get her to talk? I'm sure I could help." Pearl asked.

"Please go ahead I need it. It's been a long while since she hasn't talked to me." Sabrina said.

Pearl walked over to the couch where Claire was sitting. Claire looked up at Pearl. She sighed when she realize that Pearl wanted to talk to her so she sat up on the couch bring a pillow to her chest while Pearl sat next to her. Sabrina watched as Claire and Pearl talked.

"Hi, Pearl…," Claire said looking down at the pillow.

"Claire, what happened at school today? Why aren't you talking to Sabrina?" Pearl asked.

"I got in trouble at school. I didn't want to do it but I did what I thought was right. I felt in danger so I fought back. Marcus was picking on me…." Claire said.

"What was Marcus doing?" Pearl asked the child.

"I was just hanging out on the wooden stage they have. I was drawing he took my sketch book. He threw it when I went to go get it he kicked me in the face. He's friend Austin laughed while he hurt me when he grabbed me I bit him he still had a hold on me which is how I broke his arm." Claire explained.

"You did what you thought was best to keep you safe. Why aren't you talking to Sabrina?" Pearl asked.

"Because I don't want to get in trouble," Claire said.

"You don't know if you're in trouble if you don't talk to her. Do you want to talk to Sabrina?" Pearl asked

"Yes….but I'm afraid," Claire said.

"Don't be afraid I know Sabrina's just as worried about you as I am. I don't like seeing you like this Claire whatever you did you did to escape and I'm sure Sabrina's proud of you." Pearl said.

"Really?" Claire asked

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Pearl said.

Sabrina picked up Claire placing her on her lap. Claire had been holding it in for so long at she ended up crying on Sabrina's chest.

"It's okay Claire I'm not mad at you. You did what you were taught you may have been suspended from school but that just means you get to hang out with Steven more. How does that sound?" Sabrina asked.

"I like it can I go play with Steven?" Claire asked.

"Let me see if your face first," Sabrina said. Claire looked up at Sabrina, the bruising on her face was doing a bit better.

"Alright, go play," Sabrina said.

"Thank you," Claire said getting up from the couch.

"I wish I could stop all her pain," Sabrina said.

"You're doing a great job with her," Pearl said.

"Thank you I could say the same for you. Steven is a nice boy." Sabrina said.

"That's all because of the hope of Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg. I hadn't asked you how are you doing?"

"Are you just asking that because you remembered I got stabbed in the shoulder?" Sabrina asked.

"Part of the reason," Pearl answered.

"My shoulder is fine as for me I still didn't get that kiss I was promised." Sabrina winked.

"Y-You did not win that fight." Pearl stammered.

"Awww c'mon Pearl it's just one kiss. And it's not like it will be our first one. C'mon I know you want to." Sabrina said.

"Alright….I'll give you your kiss only because you got hurt trying to impress me. Which you don't have to do you already have me." Pearl said.

Sabrina smiled at this as she slowly pulled Pearl in for a kiss. Every time they kiss there's always this spark it's like having your first kiss all over again. Throughout her whole life, Sabrina hasn't felt a kiss like this at all, she may have had flings in the past hell this kiss did not even compare to the feeling she had when she kissed Madison and she were the one she thought she'd see herself starting a family with. Somehow, Pearl was pulling this feeling out of her that she never thought she'd ever feel since the breakup. To add to everything Pearl never thought she'd feelanything after Rose let alone for a human as she had reminded herself day after day, she is dating a human.

It never dawned on her how interesting humans can be, on one of their dates Sabrina managed to get two tickets to Avenged Sevenfold now when Pearl told Amethyst about this she was getting very nervous because this was the first time she has heard of this thing call "the wall of death" a mosh pit didn't get her nervous because she didn't have to worry about being in it because she wasn't going to be anywhere in the middle but on this day where they were sitting is where Pearl had her first wall of death.

Flash Back

Pearl was texting Sabrina on the new phone her girlfriend bought. They were talking about things that they liked to do because Pearl enjoyed when Sabrina would talk about her day. There would be times when Claire would steal the phone and talk about her day but this day Claire fell asleep pretty early because she had too much fun at school. Sabrina was talking about why she enjoys metal music.

"I got tickets to see Avenged Sevenfold come with me and I'll show you how to really enjoy metal music," Sabrina said.

"Alright, I'll come," Pearl said.

"Great, I'll come get you now it's tonight. My friend Paul's going to watch Claire for the night." Sabrina said.

"Should I be nervous?" Pearl asked.

"Don't be I'll protect you. I'm taking my motorcycle" Sabrina said.

"I'll be waiting," Pearl said hanging up the phone.

"Yo, P you got plans for the day?" Amethyst asked.

"In fact I do. Sabrina's taking me to a metal concert the band's called Avenged Sevenfold." Pearl answered.

"Wait, you're going to a metal concert. You think you'll survive the wall of death?" Amethyst asked.

"Wall of death?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah it's a thing that happens at all metal concerts it like a mosh pit but way more intense," Amethyst said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Pearl said.

At that moment Sabrina pulled up on her motorcycle that she named Excalibur. Amethyst did not get the chance to tell Pearl what a wall of death meant so it was all left for her to experience herself. It happened during the halftime of the show the sound that was playing was Turn the Other Way, everyone was jamming out Pearl still wasn't feeling it but she was enjoying her time with Sabrina the crowd stopped when lead singer M Shadow told everyone to make a circle those who wanted to stay in the middle could.

"We're staying in the middle," Sabrina said.

"Alright everyone make that gap big!" M Shadow said.

"1, 2, 3!"

It happened so quickly all Pearl saw Sabrina running forward as a group of people on both sides ran forward She was sure she was going to get poofed but Sabrina kept an arm around her the whole time.

"How'd you like your first wall of death?" Sabrina asked Pearl after the end of the concert.

"I hate you right now." Pearl glared.

"I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you babe?" Sabrina asked leaning against her motorcycle.

"I get to pick where we get to go next," Pearl said.

"That's only fair." Sabrina agreed.

End of flashback

Pulling out of the kiss Pearl was blushing a deep teal like color, Sabrina smirked as she picked up Pearl.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Sabrina said.

"No, it wasn't," Pearl said.

"Mommy look there's a tiny one," Claire said.

"Peridot, what are you doing here?" Steven asked.

"Lapis and I had heard that Pearl met another human. We wanted to see for ourselves." Peridot informed.

"Oh, when did you hear about that?" Steven asked.

"Amethyst informed us about the events that day," Lapis said.

"You're the same height as me! Wanna be my friend?" Claire asked jumping around Peridot.

"Sure little human why not," Peridot said.

"Yay!" Claire said.

"So, how's things going on with you and Peridot since you moved in together?" Steven asked.

"It's been rather homey actually," Lapis answered.

"That's good to hear." Steven smiled.

"There are more of you? How many Gems live on this planet?" Sabrina asked.

"It's just us. Lapis and Peridot have recently joined us. Funny story both Lapis and Peridot tried to kill us….well that doesn't actually sound funny when you say it out loud." Pearl said.

"Sure I am worried about Claire's safety right now?" Sabrina asked.

"No, Claire will be fine. Steven befriended Lapis and Peridot in fact Peridot is a part of the Crystal Gems now." Pearl said.

"Okay, I'm trusting your judgment on this," Sabrina said.

"My judgment is always right! I am never wrong in any situation even when I am which rarely happens I'm still right." Pearl said.

"She's lying!" Amethyst yelled from the background playing with Claire.

"You're so cute when you try to be Little Miss Know It All," Sabrina said.

"Actually, I'm the know it all in this house," Garnet said.

"Garnet, where the heck have you been this whole time?" Amethyst asked.

"Nowhere in particular," Garnet said.

"So, this is the elusive Garnet I've heard so much about but never seen. My name's Sabrina Lalonde but I'm sure you already knew that." Sabrina said.

"It's nice to meet you, Sabrina. It's nice to see Pearl happy for a change." Garnet said.

"Glad I could help. Claire don't get too close to the shore." Sabrina said.

"Okay," Claire said.

"Guess that explains why you weren't scared off by Steven," Garnet said.

"I would never turn down a woman if she had or was raising a child. If we had a strong connection that would not stop me from going after something. Besides, Claire's my baby girl she loves seeing me happy so she'll be okay with anyone that will keep her company. Poor girl tries too hard to make friends." Sabrina said.

"Is it really that hard to make friends. Steven doesn't have that problem." Pearl asked.

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to make friends. You've got to find a common interest, work up the courage to talk. It's a whole process Claire tries but most kids don't want to befriend her because of her mental handicaps." Sabrina explained.

"Wait Claire has mental handicaps?" Pearl questioned.

"Yeah, when I adopted her I took her to the hospital since she slept outside my place I went to go see if she was in good health. She suffers from PTSD and has Asperger syndrome. So, she doesn't get most social cues." Sabrina explained.

"Well, she's a tough little girl," Pearl said.

"She is I'm proud of her," Sabrina said.

"Mommy! There's this creepy man over there!" Claire said running back to Sabrina.

"Claire, I want you to go find Steven and stay with him okay can you do that for me, baby?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Claire asked.

"Don't worry about that. Go on play with Steven." Sabrina said.

"Who is that guy?" Pearl asked.

"That would be my father," Sabrina said.

"Hey there Rina."

"What do you want, Austin?" Sabrina hissed.

"Now that's just rude calling your own pop by his first name. Your mother didn't teach you to respect your elders." Austin asked

"Oh right sorry. I guess it slipped my mind while avoiding beatings for being gay. But you wouldn't know what because you bounced leaving me to deal with her angry and hatred blaming me for the reason you two divorced in the first place." Sabrina said.

"Wait, you didn't tell me that," Pearl said.

"There a lot of things I wish I never experience so I just don't talk about them," Sabrina said.

"Mommy, look I made a sandcastle," Claire said.

"So, this my granddaughter? Here there, little lady I'm your grandpa." Austin said kneeling down to Claire's eye level.

As an easily trusting girl, it meant a lot when Claire would hide behind Sabrina's leg to avoid having to talk to someone. As Austin tried to get closer she ran behind Pearl clinging to the gems leg.

"I think you should go," Sabrina said.

"Alright, I'll leave for now . I'll see you later." Austin said.

"Yeah I hope I don't," Sabrina said.

Austin smirked as he left with a very unnerving laugh Claire was terrified about this encounter that she passed out.

"Well, you just met my father," Sabrina said.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I won't force you to." Pearl said.

"No, I think it's time I told you the whole story of my family." Sabrina sighed.


	5. Chapter 5: Protective Pearl

Sabrina placed Claire on the couch. She pulled a blanket over her shoulders before leaving to go sit on the front porch to tell Pearl about her life story.

"You mentioned your father before. Is there a reason why you never wanted to talk to him in full detail?" Pearl asked.

"Okay to tell you that I'd have to go back way to a time I wish I'd never want to relive but I will because I love you," Sabrina said.

Flashback

Back when Sabrina was ten-years-old her parents wouldn't stop fighting. She was hiding under her bed.

"Austin, you are always doing this!"

"Oh, what the hell am I doing Stacey?" Austin yelled

"You're always doing this shit! You're always blaming me for things." Stacey yelled

"Well, it's not my fault why Sabrina's gay!" Austin yelled

"Oh, who's the one that tried to make her daddy's little girl!"

After this argument, things got worse for Sabrina. Her parents would start throwing things at each other. She was around the age thirteen was when she started dating Madison. She thought she was home alone when she brought Madison over. They were in her room as they were making out her father came in unannounced Madison scrambled to get off the bed.

"Dad, I thought you were working late," Sabrina said

"Get your ass over here," Austin yelled grabbing Sabrina by the hair.

"Let go!" Sabrina screamed

"I will not have you doing these dyke shit under my fucking house!"

Sabrina was kicked in the face the beating she got from her father that day only got worse when her parents would argue. She was almost beaten to death the day after the divorce papers were finalized.

"I should've aborted you when I had that chance," Stacey yelled

"P-Please….stop…." Sabrina pleaded

"Shut up you stupid little girl!"

End of Flashback

"That's why I never talked about my family. It was nothing but abuse for me." Sabrina said.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Pearl said pulling Sabrina into a hug.

"Yeah, it sucked but I got out," Sabrina said.

"You're a very strong woman," Pearl said.

"Nah I doubt that. Compared to you I'm not that strong." Sabrina said.

"Okay, you're a very strong human," Pearl said.

"Pearl, is this your way of flirting? I am rather surprised by this." Sabrina said.

"Stop it, I'm being a supportive girlfriend," Pearl said.

"I know you are. I'm just messing with you." Sabrina giggled pulling Pearl in for a kiss.

"I wanted to let you know I got a bed in my room. I don't use it but I got it for you." Pearl said.

"Awww, that's really adorable that you'd think about me." Sabrina smiled.

The next morning wasn't something Sabrina was looking forward to. After seeing her father for the first time in years she knows what's about to happen. She was at the park with Claire and Pearl. Everything was going pretty well Claire was playing with Pearl while Sabrina but this once wonderful day came crashing down when her father and mother showed up.

"Sabrina you still look like a dyke. When are you going to get out of this phase of yours?" Stacey asked.

"Stacey, it's been a long while hasn't it. Now look at this we can be one big happy family again." Austin smirked.

"We were never a happy family," Sabrina growled

"I'd watched your tone with me," Austin yelled kicking Sabrina in the stomach.

"Mommy!" Claire yelled running towards Sabrina when Austin grabbed her by the hair.

"Stay out of this little lady." Austin hissed.

"Let her go!" Sabrina yelled.

"Now you know better than to demand things from us," Stacey said kicking Sabrina in the face.

"STOP IT!" Claire yelled with tears falling from her eyes.

"Shut up!" Austin growled slapping Claire across the face.

"Claire! Let her go." Sabrina demanded.

"I will not let this little bitch that destroyed my marriage tell me what to do." Stacey hissed grabbing Sabrina by the neck as she started to choke her.

"Mommy!" Claire cried.

Pearl quickly rushed over to the scene that was happening right in front of her. Sabrina told her about the abuse her parents put her through but she never thought she witnesses it first hand. Pearl got Claire out of Austin's grasped as the seven-year-old clung to her for dear life she then pushed Stacey away from Sabrina.

"Are you alright? You're not badly hurt are you?" Pearl asked.

"I'm fine….thank you," Sabrina said kissing Pearl.

"What the hell is this shit! You're still doing this dyke shit." Austin hissed.

"It's not a phase. And for your information, Pearl's my girlfriend." Sabrina said.

"Ha….ha-ha-ha-ha! You could barely keep your last girlfriend. What makes you think this one will last?" Stacey laughed.

"Because Pearl's one of a kind. And she'd never break my heart." Sabrina said

"Mommy….I'm scared. Pearl please make the bad people go away." Claire cried.

"Don't worry Claire. I'll protect you and Sabrina." Pearl promised.

She set Claire down next to Sabrina as she pulled out her spear taking a defensive stance in front of her girlfriend and partially her daughter. Stacey and Austin laughed at Pearl.

"Put that down you weirdly tanned white girl." Stacey laughed.

"Stay away from my girlfriend and my daughter!" Pearl declared.

"You picked the wrong girl to fall for," Austin said.

"You leave my mommy and mama alone!" Claire yelled.

"Don't you dare try to touch her! I know how to use this and I will not be so forgiving if you dare hurt those I love. Sabrina and Claire don't deserve this abuse." Pearl yelled.

"Don't go making demands you can't keep, girl," Stacey said.

"I'll have you know I never do anything I don't mean. To think I save this planet when there are people like you that live in it." Pearl said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Pearl's not even from this world." Sabrina laughed.

"Of course she isn't," Austin said.

Pearl sighed at the annoyance of Sabrina's parents when she pulled out her second spear from her gem. Keeping it pointed at Austin and Stacey for the first time in their lives they were scared. They didn't know what Pearl was and they sure as hell didn't know how dangerous she was. So, they cut their losses and fled for their lives. With a sigh of relief putting away her spears she ran back to tend to Sabrina.

"You were amazingly badass," Sabrina said.

"You're not bleeding that a good thing. Can you stand?" Pearl asked.

"Not really my head hurts so bad I just need to regain my senses," Sabrina said.

"I was so scared. Don't do that again mommy." Claire said wrapping her arms around Sabrina's neck.

"Heh-heh I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to worry you it's your job to make me worry about you. Hey, it's okay I'm fine." Sabrina soothed Claire.

"I don't want you getting hurt. You rescued me from that I don't want to relive it again….is this my fault? I didn't mean to bring the bad with me….my other mom always said I was a demon child bringing destruction wherever I go. She used to hit me too….that's why I ran away." Claire cried.

"Claire, you are not a demon child. You have never been a demon child you're my little angel. If you were a demon child you'd be the cutest little demon the world has ever seen." Sabrina said.

"Would I be one hell of a butler?" Claire asked.

"I'm sure you would. Please stop crying baby everything okay." Sabrina said.

"I just….I love you, mommy…." Claire said.

"I love you too, little nugget," Sabrina said.

"I….I feel sleepy," Claire said falling asleep in Sabrina's arms.

"Poor thing burned out the last of her energy. So, you're calling Claire your daughter now?" Sabrina teased.

"It was the heat of the moment and it sounded right," Pearl explained as she blushed.

"Yeah, it sounds perfect. I think we should get going want to stay the night at my place?" Sabrina asked.

"After what happened today I don't think it would be safe for you to leave my side," Pearl said.

"Alright, then we're having a stay at home date," Sabrina said.

After getting Claire in bed, Sabrina and Pearl were in the master bedroom laying in bed. Pearl leaning on Sabrina's shoulder watching Sabrina playing Outlast.

"Get under the bed….get the fuck under the damn bed!" Sabrina yelled.

"The is this?" Pearl asked.

"A horror game I bought. Okay….I think he's gone I'm just going to haul ass to the next valve. Oh shit! I died…." Sabrina yelled.

"Can you stop playing this game? I find it very distasteful." Pearl asked.

"Yeah, I think I've scared myself enough for one day. Thank you for stand up for me no one has ever done that for me. Hell Madison didn't when my father beat me the first time he caught us making out in my bedroom." Sabrina said.

"You were getting hurt. I was worried about your safety and Claire's." Pearl said.

"Heh-heh….this is why I love you. You're so willing to save me even if it means you get hurt in the process as well." Sabrina laughed but winced grabbing her midsection.

"Sabrina, take off your shirt," Pearl said.

"Well, that's a pretty demanding thing to ask me to do." Sabrina smiled.

"Sabrina, please don't do this," Pearl said.

"Alright, I can tell you're serious about this. I'll stop making jokes alright." Sabrina said.

"Thank you," Pearl said.

Sabrina slowly removed her shirt revealing the large bruise on her stomach. Pearl unconsciously touched the rather large bruise causing Sabrina to hiss at the pain.

"I'm sorry," Pearl said.

"No, it's fine….I didn't realize how bad it was. I texted my doctor while coming here she said that if I felt up to it I can come in free of charge to see if I'm okay. She's been a good friend of mine during the abuse I endured as a kid. I also want Claire to come as well. I never wanted her to see my parents." Sabrina said.

"Alright, you put your shirt on and just rest here for awhile." Pearl requested.

"Yeah, I don't feel like moving that much. It hurts to breathe a little." Sabrina smiled weakly.

"My poor little metalhead got badly hurt," Pearl said.

"Now, you're making it seem like I lost the fight." Sabrina teased.

"That is not what I was insinuating at all. You, my knight, won that fight hands down." Pearl played along.

"Well since I won can your knight get a kiss?" Sabrina asked.

"Why yes, you can," Pearl said kissing Sabrina.

"Go wake up our daughter. I'm sure she's given you the title now." Sabrina said.

"Alright, I'm going. Please, don't try to move okay." Pearl said.

"Trust me I don't feel like moving." Sabrina agreed.

Pearl kissed Sabrina's forehead before leaving the bedroom to go down the hallway to Claire's room. The moment that Pearl opened the door she knew Claire wasn't sleeping well, sweat was dripping down her face as she tightly clenched her Renamon and MewTwo plushies, and her breathing was very rapid. Pearl walked over to Claire's bed gently place a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"M-Mommy?" Claire asked.

"No sweetheart it's me. Your mother's in her room she got worried about you so she asked me to check on you while she was changing. Are you alright?" Pearl asked.

"No, I'm still scared. Are they going to come back and hurt us, mama?" Claire asked.

"I'm not sure but if they do I'll protect you and mommy," Pearl said.

"Okay….can I go see mommy?" Claire asked.

"Yes, she's not feeling well so we were going to go to the hospital, make sure she's doing alright after that. She's worried about you too." Pearl explained.

"I'm scared….can you stay the night. I want to sleep with you and mommy." Claire said.

"I can stay. I'm worried about you too." Pearl said.

"Thank you, Pearl. You make mommy really happy and I'm glad to call you mama." Claire said crawling towards Pearl hugging the gem tightly.

"You're welcome little one," Pearl said.

Claire clung to Pearl's shoulder while walking back to Sabrina's room. Poor girl has been through a lot her fight at school that got her suspended being kicked in the face now this it's no wonder Claire got so worried when Sabrina started getting attack by her parents. Claire was one tough seven-year-old though, Sabrina smiled when she saw Pearl carrying Claire slowly get out of bed.

"There's my little princess. You feel okay?" Sabrina asked.

"No, I'm still scared," Claire admitted.

"I know. Maybe going to the hospital with me will make you feel better. I want Linda to check you out to make sure you're okay." Sabrina said.

"Okay, I'd like that," Claire said.

* * *

The doctor trip was the best thing Sabrina thought of. She mentally made a note to thank Pearl for convincing her to come. She had to take pain meds to help her breathing. Claire was given child antidepressants to help with the anxiety she was still feeling after what she went through. She had been requested to sleep with Sabrina until she felt she was better. When night did come Claire was sleeping a bit better while sleeping next to Pearl and Sabrina.

"We've come so far in such a short amount of time," Sabrina whispered.

"Yes, we did but I'm not complaining." Pearl agreed.

"I'm glad I gave you my number that night," Sabrina said.

"I'm glad you did too," Pearl said kissing Sabrina.


	6. Chapter 6: Can It Get Any Worse

Claire snuggled against Pearl while she slept. Sabrina smiled while she smiled at both her girls slept so peacefully after the events last night. Since this was her first time being awake while Pearl slept she finally experienced Pearl's dream projection coming out of her gem.

"Well, that's new," Sabrina whispered while watching Pearl's little dream.

* * *

 _Pearl was teaching a much older Claire self-defense. Claire was keeping up fairly well before she lost focus._

 _"Hey, Claire."_

 _"Ally!" Claire yelled before getting knocked down._

 _"Owww…" She winced._

 _"Pay attention next time," Pearl said._

 _"Are you okay?" Ally asked._

 _"I'm fine…how are you?" Claire asked._

 _"Better now that I'm with my girlfriend," Ally said._

 _"Good to know," Claire said._

 _The front door opened when three kids ran out two boys and one girl._

 _"Give me back wolf!"_

 _"You've got to caught first! Here catch Dean."_

 _"Thanks, Daryl. C'mon Grace you got to catch it." Dean said._

 _"That's not fair! You're taller than me!" Grace pouted._

 _"You're right they are taller but not taller than me," Claire said grabbing the stuffed wolf handing it to Grace._

 _"Oh, no fair you cheated!" Dean said._

 _"Stop tormenting your sister." Pearl scolded._

 _"We were just playing mama," Daryl said._

 _"Well, I wasn't playing," Grace said._

 _"C'mon Grace why don't you stay with me and Ally. Us girls need to stick together." Claire said._

 _"Yes, we do." Grace smiled._

 _"Where's your mother?" Pearl asked the boys._

 _"She's dealing with Elise she puked," Dean said._

 _"You two go to your room since you want to be bad and mess with your sister," Pearl said._

 _"But mama!" Dean and Daryl whined._

 _"Don't mama me. Go." Pearl said._

 _"Fine..." The boys said._

 _Daryl and Dean were actual brothers they adopted. Sabrina and Pearl talked about Claire having a sibling they were looking at Dean but when they told them that Daryl was Dean's biological brother they couldn't tear them apart. After they got Daryl and Dean they saw Grace sitting by herself she connected with Sabrina and Pearl almost immediately. They ended up adopted all three kids that day they were one big happy family that was until Sabrina brought up the idea of having a baby, which is how Elise was brought in the world. Daryl and Dean went to their room while Claire, Ally, and Grace were in Claire's room playing Kingdom Hearts 2.5. Pearl went up to Elise's room where Sabrina was washing her. Elise's room was connected to their room so her room was also connected to their bathroom._

 _"How's our poor little wolf doing?" Pearl asked._

 _"She's alright just not feeling too well. I think it would be better if we brought her crib into our room in case she throws up again." Sabrina said._

 _"Yeah, that's fine. Whatever makes this little lady sleep better." Pearl said._

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Steven called earlier," Sabrina said._

 _"What did he want?" Pearl asked._

 _"He said that Riley wanted to play with the kids," Sabrina said._

 _"That's fine but Daryl and Dean are on lockdown for a while." Pearl sighed._

 _"What did the Dangerous Duo do now?" Sabrina asked._

 _"They stole Grace's stuff wolf. She wasn't too happy about that. She's hanging out with Claire and Ally now." Pearl said._

* * *

Sabrina watched Pearl's dream for a while. She felt like she was invading Pearl's personal inner thoughts watching this but she couldn't help it. It warmed her heart that she was thinking about starting a family with her. She also took note of the name of all their kids in the dream. But the guilt was getting to her so she woke up Pearl.

"C'mon Pearl wake. It's time mama bird realize what I saw." Sabrina said.

"Uhhh….what?" Pearl asked.

"So, you believe will have four more kids running around?" Sabrina asked.

"This is why I was against the whole idea of sleep," Pearl mumbled burying her face in her pillow.

"Heh-heh I think it's rather cute," Sabrina said.

"Mommy?" Claire groaned.

"Hey, there princess. How are you doing?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm okay," Claire said.

"That's good wanna get up? We can go hang out at the beach by the temple." Sabrina said.

"Okay…." Claire said.

"I know what will make you feel better," Sabrina said.

She got off the bed walking towards her desk drawer pulling out her iPod she kept for Claire when they'd be someplace for a long while. She started playing the Black Widow album from In This Moment placing the headphones over Claire's ears.

"Feel a bit better?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, thank you, mommy…." Claire said.

"You're welcome my little werewolf. Let's get you some food to eat." Sabrina said.

Most kids Claire's age would feel better if their parent gave them candy, a toy they always wanted, a video game they don't get to play that often not for her. Just listening to a metal album will make her happy. Sabrina did raise her the way she wanted, since Claire had a fascination to metal music the moment she came into her house she wasn't going to try and change Claire. That was against everything she was she never changed herself to fit the image her parents build for her. That was the beauty in their relationship most parents would be concerned if their child liked metal music at a young age. Claire was who she was and there was no changing that, besides Sabrina couldn't lie Claire looked so cute when she first saw her metal collection. Seeing Claire sitting at the table with her feet hover over the ground while she head banged to the music was adorable to her. It wasn't hurting her so why, try to stop it.

"Here you go my little metal princess," Sabrina said placing a plate of pancakes in front of Claire.

"Thank you, I love it," Claire said pausing her music placing the headphones on the table. Sabrina took them off the table not wanting it to get syrup on it.

"You were already listening to Sick Like Me? I just gave it to you." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, I skipped the first track because it's not a song," Claire said.

"Okay, it isn't. Finish your pancakes so we can leave." Sabrina said.

"Oh!" Claire said.

Upon arriving back at the temple everything was going just fine before yet again Austin and Stacey showed up but this time the moment Claire looked up she came running back towards Sabrina hiding behind her leg.

"What the hell do you _want_!? You already made things bad for me yesterday this is stalking." Sabrina asked.

"We wanted to let you know that your father and I are getting back together but we're disowning you," Stacey said.

"Great for you! I don't really care you both were assholes to me." Sabrina said.

"M-Mommy….please don't let her hurt me." Claire pleaded.

"Claire, baby what's wrong?" Sabrina asked kneeling down to Claire's level.

"So, this is where my demon child went."

"Who the hell are you?" Sabrina asked.

"It's rather fitting that you got her. This is my best friend, Hailey." Stacey said.

"Of course it would be _you_. Don't think I forgot what you did to me when you babysat!" Sabrina said.

"I don't like this," Claire said.

Hearing the yelling going on outside the temple Garnet and Amethyst came outside. Not knowing the three other adults in front of Sabrina they were quick to pull out their weapons.

"Oh, what the heck!?" Austin yelled.

"Get away from your property!" Garnet demanded.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Sabrina said.

"Ha-ha, you think we're scared of these ragtag team you aligned yourself with," Stacey asked.

"No, scare you isn't what I had in mind but if that happens I'm not complaining," Sabrina said.

"Oh, c'mon let's just end this right now!" Austin yelled pulling a gun on Sabrina.

"You will die here and now girl!" Stacey laughed.

"You're insane!" Sabrina said.

Austin was about to pull the trigger before he felt a blade being pressed against his neck. Pearl was not having it Austin dropped the gun before elbowing Pearl in the face.

"Pearl! You okay?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm fine," Pearl said.

"Amethyst, can you do me a big favor and take Claire back into the temple. I don't want her getting hurt out here." Sabrina asked.

"Sure thing, Rina! Let's go nugget." Amethyst said.

"O-Okay….be careful mommy," Claire said.

"I will," Sabrina said.

"I thought I told you if you show up again I wouldn't be so forgiving," Pearl said.

"I ain't scared of no alien," Austin said.

"You should be," Garnet said.

"Nah, you can't do much harm," Stacey said throwing a knife at Sabrina hitting her in the same shoulder she got stabbed while fighting the Holo Pearl.

"ARRRRRRGH what the hell!? Really?! You're really doing this. Ugh, what do you want I am an adult you need to move on what are you trying to accomplish from this?" Sabrina hissed pulling the knife out of her shoulder.

"Your existent shames us," Austin said.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you had me," Sabrina said.

"Pearl, I think it's time we mean business. Shall we?" Garnet asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Pearl said.

Sabrina watched in confusion as Pearl and Garnet started dancing together. Austin, Stacey, and Hailey weren't too amused either they didn't think much of it that was until Pearl and Garnet fused together. Sabrina's eyes widen at the nearly formed gem she has never known about.

"What the heck…." Sabrina said.

"Good evening everybody it's the lovely Sardonyx coming back to live at the temple," Sardonyx said.

"W-What the?" Sabrina said.

"Oh, my stars you must be Sabrina I've heard so much about you," Sardonyx said.

"I'm….how?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't go time for this shit!" Hailey said grabbing the gun pointing it at Sabrina again.

"This is a child show you cannot go cursing on air. Guns are dangerous you know." Sardonyx said smashing the gun.

"Motherfucker!" Austin hissed.

"Now, now we have children around. I should know I always make child-friendly content." Sardonyx laughed

"Oh God my shoulder…." Sabrina hissed.

"Right, there is no makeup artist so we must finish this up," Sardonyx said swinging her hammer over Austin, Stacey and Hailey's heads.

"I ain't going to die by no alien. You can keep your life." Stacey said.

"It was never yours to take away from," Sabrina said.

Austin, Stacey, and Hailey bolted out of there having enough of this they never showed up again. Pearl and Garnet un-fused the moment they were out of sight. Pearl quickly ran towards Sabrina looking her over making sure she was okay.

"You're bleeding," Pearl said.

"Yeah I'll be fine they blade didn't go into my shoulder it only nicked it. I'll be fine but it still hurts. Whatever that was thank you it was cool." Sabrina said.

"Gems can fuse with each other to make different gems. Garnet's actually a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire." Pearl said.

"Ruby and Sapphire huh? Those two happen to be my favorite Pokemon series." Sabrina joked.

"Mommy!" Claire yelled running outside into Sabrina's arms.

"Claire, are you okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Now, that you're okay. Can I help bandage you up?" Claire asked.

"Yes, you can," Sabrina said.

"You just have to be very gentle. You don't want to accidently hurt mommy." Pearl said.

"I won't can I please help mama?" Claire asked

"Mama?" Garnet and Amethyst questioned.

"Pearl has acknowledged Claire as _our_ daughter. So, she calls Pearl mama now." Sabrina said.

"It's cute," Garnet said.

"Yeah, P, who knew you'd take on another kid." Amethyst joked.

"Well, I have to help Sabrina I'll see you two later," Pearl said leaving her two cornered gems behind her.

"Well, that was a development I was _not_ expecting," Garnet said.

"Wait? You didn't see it coming?" Amethyst asked

"I guess because I didn't think their relationship would have progressed this far I never thought of looking into the future for them. Besides, it's not my place to go prying into Pearl's love life." Garnet said

"To think she'd fall in love with a human after the whole Greg situation," Amethyst said.

"People change," Garnet said.

Pearl had placed antibiotics on Sabrina's shoulder while she let Claire wrap it up. She smiled feeling useful for once. Sabrina told her she did a great job patching her up.

"Thank you," Sabrina said.

"You're welcome." Pearl smiled.

"Can we go back outside now?" Claire asked.

"Yes, princess we can," Sabrina said.

Upon leaving the temple Claire was playing in the water on the shoreline. Sabrina smiled as Claire giggled. That was before shit got worse once again.

"Are you Sabrina Lalonde?"

"Yes, officer that is me. What is this about?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina Lalonde, you are under arrest for attempted murder of Kyle Evans. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"What is the meaning of this? I didn't hurt Kyle. I don't even know where he lives." Sabrina said.

"Mommy what's going on where are you going?" Claire asked running towards her as she was being dragged away.

"Claire, baby it's going to be okay. It's just a misunderstanding. Stay with Pearl okay. I'll be back." Sabrina said.

"But mommy where are you going?" Claire asked.

"Pearl, please take care of our baby girl while I'm gone…." Sabrina said.

"I will. Don't worry I'll get you out of this." Pearl said.

"I don't doubt you for a second," Sabrina said.


	7. Chapter 7: Petty Little Boy

Claire cried in Pearl's arms. She was confused to why Sabrina was arrested. Garnet and Amethyst tried to calm Claire but it wasn't working. Yet again something wrong has happened to Sabrina when all things started to look so good. Claire eventually cried herself to sleep using up all her energy. Pearl just stroked Claire's hair as she slept when Amethyst came into the room.

"What are you going to do to help Sabrina?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure. I know she didn't try to kill Kyle…. _I_ was the one that put a blade to his neck." Pearl confessed.

Pearl didn't know much about the human justice system even if she learned about it, she wasn't sure how much of that information would help get Sabrina out of jail. Hell, she doesn't even know the difference between jail and prison is. Back at Homeworld, you did something wrong you were shattered, which would be the human equivalent of death row, now that you think of it. Amethyst was shocked to hear that Pearl of all people pulled her spear out on a human just to keep him from attacking Sabrina she was starting to see Pearl in a different light now and even better light she was becoming….human.

Amethyst smiled at Pearl hearing this bit of information. "Wait, _you_ attacked _him_? P, you're becoming more reckless than the first night you met Sabrina. But I am proud you protected her."

"I'm going to need your help. I need all your help get Garnet, Peridot heck you can bring Lapis too. I'm not sure about Steven right now this might get too dangerous. Besides, I need someone to look after Claire." Pearl was not going to let Sabrina sit in jail for something she did not commit.

It's about time she asked for it. Sabrina never wanted to bring other people into what mess up life she had but right now, Pearl knew she couldn't try to go at this alone. There was too much at risk to do this alone.

"Alright, I'll go get Peridot and Lapis. You call Greg up to see if he babysit for a while," said Amethyst.

Pearl placed her hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "Thank you, Amethyst. Really it means a lot to me that you'd help me with this."

Amethyst said walking to the warp pad. "I'm not going to let some _jerk_ ruin your happiness. Sabrina's been a good addition to this dynamic we've got," she turned back to Pearl. "We'll get her back. Don't worry."

Pearl hugged Amethyst before she left, it was her way of thanking her for how far she and Amethyst had come in their relationship. They use to be at each other's throats now they're fighting alongside each other as friends. Everything in her life was becoming better and clearer to her since she started dating Sabrina. Now, she has to suck up her pride to call Greg to look after Steven and Claire. There's a reason why she didn't mention Sabrina to Greg, and that has to do with how much Sabrina resembles Rose in their earlier times in their relationship she got worried that Greg tries to get with Sabrina that thought scares her. However, now that Claire has become more comfortable with her to call her mama as well as the current situation she couldn't be salty or picky.

"What's up to Pearl? You never call me is Steven alright?" asked Greg.

"Steven is fine I just need you to come down to the temple. I have an important task for you to do. How long will it take you to get here?" Pearl asked.

"The car wash isn't getting many cars today anyways. I can come now."

"Thank you this is really important, Greg."

Talking to Greg made Pearl feel a bit better. After the last time, they talked putting the past behind them it was nice to be on good terms. Greg knocked on the door before allowing himself, a force of habit.

"Pearl, what's wrong? You sounded rash?" he asked.

Claire stirred when she heard the door close. "Ugh….mama?"

Pearl introduced. "Greg, this is Claire Lalonde. Sabrina's daughter." keeping her hands on the little girl's shoulder.

Greg rubbed the back of his head, "Why is she here? Where's Sabrina?" he asked.

"She got arrested for something she didn't do." She said.

Greg placed his hand on his forehead. "What was she arrested for?" he asked worriedly.

Pearl sighed, "Attempted murder,"

Greg covered his mouth. "How are you even sure she didn't do? You barely know her? Humans can keep secrets too." he asked.

Claire glared at Greg when she heard him say that. "My mommy is not a killer! She'd never do that to me. She loves me….s-she'd never….d-do anything to l-leave me…." Claire started hyperventilating.

Pearl walked over to Claire placing her on her lap. "Shhh….I know that baby. I know she didn't try to kill Kyle. I was there that day, I stayed on the phone with her all night. I know she did _not_ do this. And I will get her out. I promise you that." Pearl whipped away Claire's tears.

Claire's breathing stabled. "Thank you, mama," She said.

"Can you do me a favor, Greg. I really need you watch Claire and Steven. It's _too_ dangerous for him to come along. Please just do this for me." asked Pearl.

Greg lowered his head. "Alright, I'll do it." He agreed.

"Thank you. Claire, sweetie I'll be right back okay," said Pearl.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"Soon, baby. I'll let you keep my phone so I can call you okay," said Pearl.

"Okay, I'll be good. Just bring her back to me," said Claire hugging Pearl.

"I will."

Pearl got up from the couch walking towards warp pad. She met up with the rest of the gems at the barn.

"What are we even doing?" asked Peridot.

Amethyst walked over to Peridot. "We're going to help Pearl get her girl back." She said.

Peridot titled her head. "What did she even do?" she asked.

"It's what she _didn't_ do." said Pearl.

"What _didn't_ she do then?" asked Peridot.

Pearl rubbed her face trying her best to explain this. "On our second date, Sabrina and I were by the shoreline when her ex-girlfriend showed up to tell her that she's getting married to her ex-best friend that she cheated on her with, Kyle. Now, she told me that she fought Kyle when she saw them together on their anniversary. Kyle wasn't too happy about losing so she was arrested on charges of attempted murder." She explained.

Everyone looked confused when Pearl explained everything. Peridot had done a quick search on the charges of attempted murder. "Apparently, humans get up to fifteen years if they are convicted," said Peridot.

Pearl covered her mouth. "That cannot happen! Claire doesn't deserve that."

"I think we should go visit her first. See how she's doing," said Garnet.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." said Pearl.

Elsewhere, in her jail cell, Sabrina was beaten up pretty badly. Kyle had friends in high places which is how he stayed out of trouble. There were many times he should've been arrested but he never was which raised suspension to Sabrina. There was a time she remembered when they were fourteen they were running from the cops.

 _"Oh man, that has a kick. Where'd you get this shit?"_ _asked Sabrina._

 _Kyle laughed placing his bong on the table. They were in an abandoned junkyard it was where they'd go to smoke when the 'rents_ _were home or just had to escape the hell they call home. "Ronnie gave it to me. And he doesn't say where he gets his supply from. I like to keep it that way. That way I can squeal to the cops about his stash." said Kyle._

 _The two of them took another bong rip when they heard police sirens. They grabbed their bongs placing them in their backpacks as they ran away from the junkyard. Hopping over fences, ducking down alleyways, avoiding traffic they got separated while running down on the subway train._

 _"Kyle! Dammit where the fuck did you go?" she asked._

 _She eventually found her way to the street after shaking the cops off her when she saw Kyle being put into a police car._

 _"Shit, Ky. What_ ** _did_** _you do? She whispered._

After getting back home that day, she remembered Kyle knocking on her door. Questioning how he got off scot free wasn't right. Kyle had a _police_ record there was no chance in hell they let him go but that was the answer he gave; never in her life did she think that _this_ was how he got out. Then again Kyle was the son of a highly respected politician it wouldn't look right if said politician's son got arrested for assault with a deadly weapon.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to pay for what you did to me all to years ago." said Kyle.

Sabrina glared at him but they she smiled with a slight snicker. "Heh, heh heh, oh you were serious. I'm sorry, need I remind you that you're the one that wronged me first. You were my friend, my _best_ friend then you go behind my back and date Madison when you _knew_ how I felt about her. Now, you're trying to get me arrested on these false attempted murder charges. Why?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked that," he said taking a chair facing it backward sitting extremely close to her face. "Madison still had feelings for you. There's pretty small but they're still there. I need to you disappear for a _long_ while. You did beat me up pretty badly not that badly, _but_ just enough to build the attempted murder charge. See you should've thought about that before you crossed me, Sabrina. I always get what I want." said Kyle.

"They only person you're really hurting isn't me," She pointed out. "I could care less about your love life you shouldn't feel threatened by me I'm in a relationship. No, the only person I'm worried about is my _daughter_. You want to live with the guilt that you got her mother wrongfully arrested for a crime she didn't do let alone a fabricated crime?" she asked.

"You see," he said. "I don't care what happens to _Claire_ she can go back to the foster system or be homeless again. I just want you out of my life and seeing as I can't _kill_ you this is the best thing I can do," he said.

"You will _not_ get away with this," said Sabrina. "Pearl will get me out of here. And if she doesn't Claire will and she will _not_ be as forgiving as me. When she becomes a teenager she will hunt you do like the pray that you are. That's the thing you forget, Kyle. When you mess with the alpha the pack comes running, now I'm sure you don't want an angry little wolf on your hands do you." she asked.

"We'll see about that. See you in court, Lalonde." He said


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You

That last conversation didn't help her with her nerves. Placing both hands on the side of her head remembering to breath. Tears roll down her cheek trying not to panic but the tears kept flowing the fear was setting in. Not for but for Claire. The moment she adopted Claire she knew that their lives would be intertwined never did she think that they were destined to meet. Claire's mother being Hailey it made sense on why the connected on a deeper level. When things are good they always go bad.

"Lalonde, you got a visitor."

"I don't want to see you, Kyle." She said. Looking up making her smile. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Why did you try to kill him?" asked Madison. "Why did you try to kill my fiancee?"

Sabrina glared at her ex. "Do you really believe that I'd try to kill him when I have a daughter to worry about? I don't care about you or him." She said.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked. "Why did I found him beaten to near death."

Sabrina punched the wall. "I didn't try to kill him! You were my girlfriend ! How can you think that I'd kill him? You're a sheep you only follow what you think is true. Get out of my cell. Leave!" yelled Sabrina punching the wall.

Madison took a step back at the outburst looking down at Sabrina's hand, the crimson red liquid dripping down frighten her. Swallowing nervously she ran out of the cell. When Madison was gone Sabrina let out her loudest scream it felt as if it were going to shatter glass. The rage she builds up inside of her interrupted like a volcano but with just as much force as a bomb, she kept punching the wall while screaming bloodening her knuckles until all you could see was red. Cops rushed in to stop her from causing more damage to her, moving her to a better surveillance cell. When all hope felt like it was lost she blacked out; when she came to she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sabrina, what happened to you?" she asked. "Don't worry I won't let Kyle get away with this," said Pearl.

Sabrina's once sad tears turned into joyful once. "Is Claire okay?" she asked.

Pearl nodded. "She's fine. She's with Steven and Greg," said Pearl.

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry…..Before you came here. Madison came into my cell demanding on why I tried to kill Kyle. She didn't believe me. She really thinks I tried to kill him. But you're not like that. Pearl, you know I didn't do it. You have always been the one to believe in me other than Claire." said Sabrina. "Tell her I love her. Okay," she said.

Pearl reached for her hand before a guard told her not too. "I will. I will tell her. I'll get you out too. Just hang in there." said Pearl.

Sabrina teared up. "With you by my side. I'll keep hanging on," said Sabrina.

The guard grabbed Sabrina by the shoulder. "Visitings getting cut short," he said.

"Keep her safe! I love you Pearl!" Sabrina yelled before getting dragged back to her cell.

Pearl frowned as Sabrina was dragged away. "I love you too," she whispered.

Sighing, Pearl left the prison meeting up with the other gems. Amethyst pulled her into a much-needed hug.

"Don't worry, P. We're going to make this Kyle pay for what he did," said Amethyst. "You have to be strong for her and Claire," she said.

Pearl returned the embrace. "I know we will. Thank you Amethyst," she said.

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other. "Why exactly are we here?" they asked.

Pearl smiled. "As much as you don't want to believe it you're a part of this team too. Lapis I saw how you played with Claire you care about her the same way you do for Steven," said Pearl.

Lapis blushed. "I-I don't. I mean….ugh fine! What are we doing next?" she asked.

Garnet glanced at Pearl. "Let's go hunting for Kyle."

Peridot walked over to Pearl. "What's this Kyle like?" she asked.

Amethyst placed a land on Peridot's head. "He's an asshole," said Amethyst.

Pearl tried to hide her smile at that statement. "That is an understatement. Sabrina told me where Kyle likes to hang out. Let's start kicking down doors." said Pearl.

Amethyst eyes lite up. "Yeah! Rebel Pearl is back at it again! Let's break some law!" said Amethyst.

"We're not going to break any laws. Well….not completely," said Pearl.

"Pearl," said Garnet. "Where's his hang out spot?" she asked.

Pearl grimaced. "The junkyard."

Amethyst grinned. "Sounds like my type of place. Let's get going," said Amethyst.

The Crystal Gems and Lapis made their way down to the junkyard in search for Kyle. They didn't find much to go off of seems like he's trying to lay low and keep this up to ensure that he wins his false case against Sabrina. They were about to leave when they heard Kyle laughing with his friends.

Male voices were heard laughing. "Kyle how'd you get Madison to believe you?"

Kyle laughed. "Well, Mark, Madison's pretty stupid. I love her but she is easily swayed," said Kyle. "That's why I can keep her from knowing about this place," he said.

Mark laughed. "Yeah, you managed to get her to believe that Sabrina didn't love her anymore." Mark scoffed. "The sex is good, though," he asked.

Kyle took another bong rip. "Hell yeah, the sex is good."

Pearl growled hearing this. Kyle doesn't care about anyone. "Nice of you to confess this," said Pearl.

Kyle threw his beer bottle against a busted car. "Ah shit it's you," said Kyle.

Pearl smirked. "Garnet get you get that recording?" she asked.

Garnet tossed the tape recorder to Pearl. "Every second of it," said Garnet.

Kyle started making a run for it but didn't get far. "Dammit! Let me go you purple bitch!" he yelled.

Amethyst smirked. "Now, that's not a way you talk to a lady. Lapis care to give him a piece of mind?" asked Amethyst.

Lapis slowly walked over to Kyle. "I guess I can," she said grabbing him by his wrist before flying high in the sky.

Kyle screamed. "What are you doing!? Put me down!" he demanded.

Lapis flew even higher at his demand. "Not until you get Sabrina out of jail. I could still drop you but that wouldn't help her now would it?" said Lapis.

Kyle hissed. "Fine! I'll tell the cops the attempted murder was fake! Now put me down!" said Kyle.

Lapis smirked. "Now that wasn't so hard," she said letting Kyle go.

Kyle's eyes widen when Lapis let him go. Screaming for his life as he started falling down to the ground squeezing his eyes shut. Lapis caught him at the very last second before he hit the ground.

"Next time I might choose not to catch you." said Lapis.

Kyle glared at her. "Sabrina's a lucky girl to have you." He said.

Pearl grabbed him by the shoulder. "You have no idea."

Pearl kept her spear at Kyle's back while they walked back to the prison. He confessed that the crime was fake without a case they couldn't keep Sabrina forcing them to release her. Walking out to prison gates seeing Pearl leaning against her car she smiled.

Sabrina pulled Pearl into a hug. "I knew you'd get me out. Honestly, didn't think you'd get him to confess this quickly," said Sabrina.

Pearl returned the hug. "I had help," said Pearl. "C'mon let's go see Claire," she said.

Pearl drove them back to the temple. Sabrina opened the front door. Claire was playing with her plushies she slept with when she saw Sabrina walk through the door she dropped them running to hug her.

Claire cried. "Mommy! I was scared I wouldn't see you." she sniffled.

Sabrina smiled. "Well, you have to thank mama for that. She kept her promise didn't she," said Sabrina.

Claire stopped crying. "Thank you, Pearl. You really care for us," said Claire.

Pearl smiled. "You're welcome, Claire. Sabrina I'd like you to meet Greg. Greg this is Sabrina." Pearl introduced.

Greg looked up at Sabrina completely mesmerized by her. "You're Sabrina? It's so nice to meet you," he said.

Sabrina saw the lingering eyes and she was't having it. "Thanks for watching my girl. That had to be hard Claire doesn't take very kindly to strangers," said Sabrina.

Pearl gently hit Sabrina's shoulder. "Leave Greg alone. He did it to help me," said Pearl.

Claire held Sabrina even tighter. "Can we go home now?" she asked.

Sabrina picked up Claire. "Yes, we can baby girl. Want to come home with us?" asked Sabrina.

Pearl placed a hand on Claire's head. "I got you out. I don't want to leave your side," said Pearl.

Sabrina smiled. "I've got something planned for us," said Sabrina with a wink.

Greg kneeled down to Claire. "It was really nice to meet you," said Greg.

Claire hid behind Sabrina. "I still don't like you," said Claire.

Sabrina giggled. "Claire, what did I say about being rude?" asked Sabrina. "Apologize to Mr. Universe." she requested.

Claire groaned. "I'm sorry," she said.

Sabrina and Pearl held one of Claire's hands as they walked to the car. Greg sighed knowing he shouldn't try with this one. He already "took" Rose away from Pearl it wouldn't be fair if he tried with Sabrina. Besides, it was clear she didn't have an interest in him. On the car ride back to Sabrina's house Claire talked up a storm about how much she didn't like Greg. By the time they pulled into the driveway she was passed out.

Sabrina smiled. "Awww, she fell asleep.," said Sabrina.

Pearl stroked her hand over Claire's cheek. "She was really worried about you," she said. "She was also kind of mad I left her with Greg," said Pearl.

Sabrina giggled opening her door. "That's because she saw the way he looked at me. Guess Greg noticed the resemblance I have to Rose too," said Sabrina.

Pearl opened her car door helping unbuckle Claire. "You do at first glance." Pearl agreed.

Sabrina said, "Well let's get Claire into bed."

Pearl said, "I can put her in bed. I'm sure you'd like to lay down."

Sabrina nodded. "I would like lay down on my own bed," said Sabrina. "Don't take too long," she whispered.

Pearl blushed before picking Claire up. The seven-year-old was completely passed out. She didn't even wake up when Pearl placed her on her bed, she just snuggled against her plushies.

Quickly walked down the hallway into Sabrina's room Pearl blushed a deep teal color. "S-Should I have knocked?" she asked.

Sabrina giggled. "No, you're my girlfriend this sight site is meant only for you," she said.

Pearl continued to unintentionally stare at the half naked. "Ummm….."

Sabrina slowly walked over to Pearl. "I want to try something new if you're up to it," she whispered.

Pearl just nodded. "W-What is it?" she asked.

Sabrina said, "Well, I have to show you. But I need to know if you're going to okay with this."

Pearl gulped. "W-What are you going to do?" she asked.

Sabrina unhooked her bra. "I'm going to take our relationship to the next level."

Pearl blushed at the new sight. Sabrina gently pulled her onto the bed taking Pearl's hands as she placed them on her breast.

Sabrina leaned against the bedpost. "Are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out?" she asked.

Pearl nodded. "I'm fine, it's just."

Sabrina gently cupped Pearl's face. "It's okay. I don't know how it's done on your planet, but here on earth having your first time isn't uncommon. We'll take it slowly. You said your outfit is a manifestation of light right? Well, I need to manifest them off." said Sabrina.

Pearl held Sabrina's right hand before doing what she asked. She nervously looked away from Sabrina. "You look beautiful," said Sabrina.

Pearl blushed. "Thank you," she whispered.

Sabrina started kissing Pearl's neck sucking where her pulse point would be, do gems have heart beats? Pearl moaned as Sabrina trailed her hands down her body. Flipping them over with her on top staring directly into Pearl's eyes.

Sabrina smirked. "You okay to try this?" she asked.

Pearl was trembling. "I'm sorry I'm just nervous," she said.

Sabrina nodded. "I'll be very gentle," she said.

Sabrina kissed Pearl's neck again before slowly moving down to her midsection she noticed that Pearl was still trembling so she gently stroked Pearl's legs before spreading them open. Making eye contact with Pearl, the gem nodded before Sabrina started licking between her legs.

Pearl moaned. "Oh….that feels…."

Sabrina giggled. "Shhh….don't talk just enjoy. If I hurt you tell me okay," said Sabrina.

Pearl shakily said okay before Sabrina when back to licking between her legs. Gaining more moans without thinking Pearl started to move her hips in the same motion as Sabrina's tongue. Replacing her tongue with two fingers as she thrust her fingers slowly it didn't take long for Pearl to orgasm.

Pearl giggled. "W-What….the heck was that?" she asked catching her breath.

Sabrina pulled her onto her lap. "That my dear Pearl is what we humans call sex. It's the most intimate thing two people who are in a relationship do when they love each other," said Sabrina.

Pearl kissed Sabrina. "I can get used to this," she said.

Sabrina laughed pressing her forehead to Pearl's. "I was hoping you would."


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Start A Family

Pearl snuggled against Sabrina as they slept. They both woke up when they heard the doorknob twist as Claire knocked.

Claire sniffled. "Mommy, you never lock the door. Did I do something wrong?" asked Claire.

Sabrina quickly got dressed. "Give me a second sweetie," said Sabrina. She glanced over to see that Pearl had already gotten dress. She kisses Pearl on the cheek before opening her door. "Awww why are you crying?" asked Sabrina.

Claire held Sabrina tightly. "Am I in trouble? You locked the door." cried Claire.

Sabrina rubbed Claire's back. "I'm sorry baby girl. You want to take a shower with me?" asked Sabrina.

Claire nodded. "Are you sure you want to?" she asked.

Sabrina smiled placing her hand on her head. "You're crying that I locked the door. I just got out of jail so I think having you take a shower with me isn't something that weird. Besides, it will be like the times you took a bath with me." said Sabrina.

Claire grinned. "What about mama?" she asked.

Sabrina glanced at Pearl. "I asked mama to do the laundry for me. You want to have a fresh blanket to sleep with tonight right?" asked Sabrina.

Claire nodded she quickly ran to her bedroom before coming back holding Renamon and MewTwo. "Can you carefully wash my friends?" asked Claire.

Pearl took hold of both the toys. "I will wash them with care. Why don't you go to your room and get some clothes to change into after your shower," she said.

Claire said, "Okay," Skipping off happily.

Sabrina kissed Pearl's cheek. "I'm sorry I put you on laundry duty. But we really need to wash our sheets before Claire tries to get into our bed. I'll make it up to you somehow." said Sabrina.

Pearl giggled. "It's quite alright. I enjoy cleaning," said Pearl.

Sabrina was about to say something before Claire came running into their room. It has a nice ring to it. Their bed, their daughter, their house in the short amount of time they've been together they become a family. They become everything Claire wanted, a loving family. Claire never heard what her mother said about Sabrina when she was younger she didn't know Sabrina knew her mother at all, which seemed to be a good thing she didn't get the full extent of the abuse that Sabrina went through.

Claire asked, "Are we taking a shower in your bathroom? Or the one I use?"

Sabrina picked her up. "Let's use my bathroom I have my iPod set up in there to listen to music," said Sabrina.

Sabrina walked them into her bathroom as Pearl took the bedsheets replacing them with clean ones. Wondering around the house to grab more things to clean. Sabrina helped Claire take off her clothes turning on some music before starting the shower. As of lately, Claire had been calling her mommy more often which she had nothing against it was just a slightly weird change as she went back in forth from using her name and calling her mom. It was almost as if Claire decided to abandon the sisterly relationship they would have at times. Again something Sabrina didn't really mind.

Sabrina kneeled down to start washing Claire's hair. "Am I going to get as tall as you?" asked Claire.

Sabrina nodded. "I'm sure you might," she said. "Who knows you might even become taller than I ever thought of that?" said Sabrina.

Claire's eyes widen. "Really! That'd be cool maybe I can have colorful hair like yours too," said Claire.

Sabrina grinned with a giggle. "I'd be honored to help you with that when you're older," she said.

Claire gently touched Sabrina's piercings. "Is it safe for you to get this wet? Won't it rust since it's metal?" asked Claire.

Sabrina shook her head. "It's not that type of metal, sweetie," she said.

Claire tilted her head. "Oh," she said. "Heh-heh I like when I bathe with you. My mom never did it….I've been afraid of water because of that…." said Claire.

"I know sweetie," said Sabrina. "You don't have to worry about that. I would never let anything happen to you." Claire nodded.

"I love you, mommy," said Claire. Sabrina smiled. "I love you too, Squirtle," said Sabrina.

Sabrina finished washing herself and Claire as they got out of the shower. Sabrina dried herself off getting dressed as she wrapped Claire in a towel. The warmth she felt mad her to fall asleep in Sabrina's arms. Despite the fact that MewTwo is Claire's favorite Pokemon she has been nicknamed Squirtle for her love of the color blue and how short she is. Upon hearing the shower go off Pearl appeared in the doorway.

Pearl said, "Need some help?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Nah, but you can if you want," she said. "When Claire gets really warm she just tends to drift off into sleep. Wish I could do that," said Sabrina.

Sabrina took the towel off Claire getting her dressed with the help of Pearl to keep Claire up right. It's so strange how quickly things have happened.

"Hey, Pearl," asked Sabrina. "I want to ask you something really important."

Pearl glanced at her. "What is it?"

Sabrina walked into their room placing Claire on the now clean bed. "We've been dating for a few months now and it's been great. You've not only changed my life but our daughter's life too. Before I met you Claire had always been a bit depressed she didn't have two parents," said Sabrina. "Now, all she talks about is how much she really likes you and how much you really care about us. She has met Madison in the past but she never really cares about her or thought we were meant to be. Claire's opinion is the most important one for me when she's happy I'm happy. So, my question for you is….will you be my matesprit?" Sabrina got on one knee hold a pearl ring.

Pearl didn't really understand the concept but she knew the meaning all too well. "Yes, I'll be whatever you want me to be," she said.

Sabrina giggled sliding the ring on Pearl's finger. "Normally, it's supposed to be a diamond ring but for you, I got to be your gem thought it is cuter. Claire's going to so happy she's always wanted me to get married to someone I cared for," said Sabrina.

Pearl started at the ring. "Does this mean you keep me forever?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina looked Pearl in the eye before she slightly opened Pearl's mouth to tongue kiss her. "Yes, yes it does," whispered Sabrina.

Pearl blushed at this. "Does this have anything to do with what you saw me "dreaming" about," asked Pearl

Sabrina grinned "Kinda of. It was such an adorable dream sequence." said Sabrina. "I want that to be our family. So, let's start a family," she said.

Pearl nodded. "Let's do it," said Pearl.


	10. Chapter 10: Falling Into Place

The next few years flew by quickly. After telling Claire about their engagement she was so excited. The Crystal Gems congratulated Pearl on her new engagement within that few years the gems built a house near the temple for Claire and Sabrina to live in. Claire was now thirteen she was dating Ally a girl she had a crush on since she was seven. Considering Pearl's dream Sabrina did take up adopting another kid and coincidently they did have Daryl and Dean as well as Grace. They were getting along just fine but it wasn't complete just yet. That's when Sabrina gave birth to Elise.

Sabrina and Pearl were sleeping until Elise started crying. "Ugh….I was enjoying this." Sabrina groaned. "Well, it can't be helped. I'll go tend to our daughter. Why don't you go wake up the other kids." asked Sabrina.

Pearl stretched. "Alright, Claire and Grace will be easy because they know what happens when they don't get up. Daryl and Dean are going to be a problem, why did you give the nickname Dangerous Duo?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina giggled getting dressed. "Because their names start with Ds. They also have the same names as two of my favorite badass male characters," said Sabrina.

Pearl only smiled. "I forgot to tell you that I looked up Homestuck. How did you manage to read all of that?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina thought for a second. "Guess I really wanted to know how it ended. Plus I think it has something to be interested the story of Rose Lalonde because coincidentally enough my middle name is Rose," confessed Sabrina.

"Wait," said Pearl. "I thought you said it was a nickname."

"It was," said Sabrina. "That was before Homestuck became a big part of my life. I should go, Elise, is probably really hungry," said Sabrina kissing Pearl's cheek.

Pearl wasn't necessarily mad that Sabrina didn't tell her that. She got it in the beginning of their relationship it was kind of based on Sabrina's similarities to Rose which Pearl saw as a selfish thing, however the more she got to know Sabrina the less she thought about Rose. They might have the same name in a way but Sabrina wasn't anything like Rose she was better than Rose. Sabrina didn't hide things from her they were always on the same road. Sabrina made sure she asked Pearl if it was okay to try things out with her. With Rose….it just felt like she was just a fling. There wasn't the relationship part which is how it became so one sided.

Pearl was so smitten with Sabrina that she never knew it could hurt to smile. They were still planning their wedding they're waiting to do it in the winter when the kids are out of school so they can be there without missing out on school. Sabrina loves the cold and so does Claire, and a winter wedding sounds cute. Pearl walked down the hallway checking to see if Claire and Grace were up, the both of them were getting dressed for school. Daryl and Dean were still asleep.

Pearl shook her head with a smile, though. "Daryl, Dean wake up or you'll be late for school," said Pearl pulled the blanket off them. "C'mon get up."

Daryl growled. "This is unholy! I hate school!" he yelled. "Go away mama! Let me sleep." yelled Daryl. "Yes, I agree with him," said Dean.

"Boys," said Pearl. "You'll get something when you get home. I'll talk to Sabrina about it okay," she said.

Daryl and Dean got up. "Fine we'll get up," they said in sync.

"Thank you,"

Pearl left the room to give them privacy to get dressed. She went to see how Sabrina was doing with baby Elise. Elise is a very picky baby some days she wants Sabrina sometimes she'd only want Pearl which was so odd since Sabrina carried her you'd think she'd only want to be held by her. Elise was just a very aware baby in her own way. Upon walking into Elise's room, toys were scattered across the floor without thinking Pearl put them away she didn't find Elise or Sabrina so she went to find them in the bathroom.

"Oh no, what happened?" asked Pearl. "She never lets you give her a bath this early in the morning unless she's really dirty," said Pearl.

"She puked on herself," said Sabrina. "I was in the middle of dressing her when it happened. She wasn't very happy having whatever she ate the night before on her skin. I wouldn't either."

Pearl frowned. "Awww our poor baby is she sick?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina shook her head then smiled. "Nah, she's fine I did check her temperature just to be sure. It's normal for babies to puke. Their stomachs can't hold the food they eat." said Sabrina. "Want to help me wash her?" asked Sabrina.

Elise giggled as she splashed in the water saying her little gibberish while laughing. She's such an adorable little baby when she was done with her bath she was a bit upset about it.

Elise cried. "C'mon Elise please stop crying. Want to go see your big sisters?" asked Sabrina. Elise's eyes lit up at the mention of Claire and Grace. She loves Daryl and Dean but they didn't always want to play with her. "That a girl," said Sabrina.

Pearl giggled. "You're really good with her," said Pearl.

Sabrina grinned. "I have to be," said Sabrina. "If I wasn't then something would be wrong I did give birth to her after all. It's such a shame she couldn't have some your features." Sabrina complemented.

Pearl blushed. "I don't think it would've been as cute," said Pearl. "Besides, I get to have you and a mini version of you. Wonder if she'll be into metal music too," said Pearl.

Sabrina shrugged. "It's something I don't really care for. As long as she's happy and it's not illegal or morally wrong she can like whatever she can," said Sabrina. Elise giggled while clapping her hands before she started sneezing. "Bless you."

The newly built house was such a thoughtful gift Sabrina never really thought about it. She always thought about having Pearl move into her place then they adopted Daryl, Dean and Grace her place wasn't big enough space for them to live there eventually she gave birth to Elise as well. Elise was sitting giggling as they made it down into the dining room.

Claire smiled. "Morning mom, mama. Hey there Elise," said Claire gaining a happy squeal from Elise.

Sabrina glanced around. "Where are your brothers?" she asked. "Pearl woke them up three minutes ago," said Sabrina.

"I heard their window open," said Grace. "I thought they were airing out their room," she answered

Sabrina groaned placing Elise in her high chair. "We'll deal with them when they get home," said Sabrina. "Why don't you two get going to school," she said.

Claire nodded. "Alright, c'mon Grace let's get going," said Claire taking hold of Grace's hand.

Grace finished eating taking hold of Claire's hand. "Okay, bye mommy, bye mama," said Grace.

"Bye sweetie, stay out of trouble okay." said Pearl.

"We will." the both of them said.

Sabrina smiled. "Well now it's just you, me and little Elise," said Sabrina. Elise squealed clapping her hands. "Guess she's happy about that too," said Sabrina.

Pearl said. "Maybe we should go do something. I know Elise would love that." Pearl stroked Elise's cheek.

Elise dribbled while eating. "I don't see why not. Maybe we could go Funland or Funland Arcade. Let me feed Snowflake and Blue then we can go." said Sabrina.

Sabrina was about to leave when Elise started whining. "Alright, you can come too."

Sabrina placed Elise on the ground Snowflake and Blue playfully pushed her around licking her tiny hands. Hearing their bowls getting filled with food the two of them ate. Elise had crawled over to their food, Snowflake nudged her away.

Pearl smiled. "I didn't know the dogs treat her like a puppy," said Pearl. "It's rather adorable."

Sabrina picked up Elise to let Snowflake eat. "Yeah, I noticed that when they first saw Elise. Let's get going before she decides to make a fuss. You girls better protect the house while we're gone." said Sabrina.

Pearl helped Sabrina load up the car with everything they'll need for Elise. A stroller, diapers, baby food, Elise's favorite toy and extra clothes in case she gets dirty. Sabrina got Elise buckled into her chair seat handing her the toy they brought, it was a stuff Roxas plushie.

When they arrived at Funland Amusement Park, Elise was already trying to get out of her chair seat. Though most of the day was pushing Elise around in her stroller finding kid friendly rides it was nice.

"M-Mom….mommy…." said Elise.

Pearl and Sabrina's eyes lit up hearing this. "Awww baby that's your first word," said Sabrina.

Pearl smiled. "Just wait until she starts saying random things," said Pearl.

Sabrina placing her arm around Pearl's shoulders. "That's a day I can't wait for. How are you by the way? You excited for our wedding?" asked Sabrina.

Pearl leaned into Sabrina's arm. "I'm nervous and excited. It's such a foreign concept to us gems but I really like it," said Pearl.

Sabrina chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it. Grace told the others that we're planning our wedding in the winter let's make sure Amethyst isn't seated anywhere near the cake," said Sabrina.

Sabrina pulled Pearl in for a kiss when Elise giggled. "I hope she'll stay that way," said Pearl. Every time they kiss near Elise she claps or giggles.

Sabrina was about to say something until someone she didn't want to see said her name. "Sabrina?"

Growling to herself. "Are you stalking me? What do you want? I'm enjoying my day with my daughter and fiancee." said Sabrina.

Madison looked down guilty. "Sabrina, I want to apologize for everything I put you through. For cheating on you and believing that you'd try to kill Kyle. I call off the wedding because I find out that he was cheating on me….guess I deserve it after all." said Madison.

Sabrina sighed. "No one deserves to be cheated on. However, now you know just how I felt when you cheated on me. I'll accept your apology but that doesn't mean you're forgiven." said Sabrina.

Madison nodded. "I appreciate that. But for me can we just let bygones be bygones and let the past stay in the past. I really liked to be your friend." said Madison.

Pearl snorted while feeding Elise. "Why do you want to befriend her now ? I find it a bit suspicious," asked Pearl.

Madison glared. "Look, I don't know who you are but I need you to stay the fuck out of this. This is between me and Sabrina so I don't need some psycho with a spear tell me what I did wrong!" yelled Madison.

Sabrina sighed. "No, I agree with Pearl. It is rather suspicious that you want to befriend after everything you put me through. I needed you when Kyle was framing me for attempted murder but you took his side. You really believe that I would be that stupid to try and kill a man when I have kids to worry about. You have no right to be insulting my fiancee either I don't care what you do or what you want. Get out of my sight maybe oneday I'll forgive you but so far it's not happening. Curse in front of my daughter again and I will make damn sure you'll regret it." said Sabrina.

Madison shook her head with a chuckle. "Heh, to think I was trying to be a bigger person and ask for forgiveness, what a joke that is," said Madison spitting at Sabrina's feet.

When Madison left Elise clapped. "Heh you're right baby she is a bitch," said Sabrina placing a hand on Elise's head. "Let's go home. I don't feel like stay out anymore. Maybe we'll go something as a family this weekend." said Sabrina.

Pearl took hold of Sabrina's hand. "We can do whatever you want. I don't blame you for wanting to go home. Besides, look at Elise she's already falling asleep." said Pearl. "Don't let your ex ruin what we have."

Sabrina smiled picking Pearl up in a bridal style kissing her cheek. "Never, you're the only thing I care about, well one out of seven." Sabrina corrected.

Pearl giggled. "Who's the seventh one?" she asked.

Sabrina placed Pearl back on her feet. "Steven and Connie of course. Decided to give them a joint number because they can fuse besides I can tell he likes her," said Sabrina.

Pearl leaned her forehead on Sabrina's. "I can't wait for our wedding," said Pearl.

Sabrina kissed Pearl's gem. "Me too."


	11. Chapter 11: Elise's Birthday

Fall was coming to an end and soon it was going to be Sabrina and Pearl's wedding. The both of them decided to have their wedding on Elise's birthday saves time, it also makes it extra special not only for them but for Elise as well. She might not be able to remember their wedding but she will remember it as she gets older. So far Madison hadn't made an effort to see Sabrina, which was thankful for she didn't want her ex anywhere near her kids or Pearl. Not to protect Pearl no it was to protect Madison from Pearl. Hearing stories on how Pearl was before she met her was an amusing pastime, the once rule binding Pearl was now becoming a rebel all over again it was rather hot.

Sabrina knew how much Pearl didn't like Madison she could tell that Pearl's a jealous kind. Jealous and possessive, two things Sabrina loves in a woman, makes her feel special. Elise's birthday is November 13th she'll be turning one this year.

Pearl and Sabrina were in the office. "Grace said she wanted to be the flower girl, Daryl begged to be the ring bearer which caught me off guard," said Sabrina. "Claire's going to keep Dean and Elise entertained."

Pearl glanced over at the seating arrangement. "You sat Steven and Connie next to each other. Are you trying to play matchmaker?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina smiled sheepishly. "Kind of, Steven and Connie are already really good friends I don't want them getting bored during the wedding. Besides, Dean and Daryl aren't too willing to make new friends despite all my efforts," said Sabrina.

Pearl scoffed a bit. "Well, I guess that's their lost. Steven and Connie are great kids. Grace loves them." said Pearl.

Sabrina chuckled when a knock on the door. "It's open," said Sabrina.

Grace walked in with tears in her eyes rubbing her arm. "Grace, what's wrong," asked Pearl kneeling down to Grace's level.

Grace sniffled as she started full on crying. Sabrina placed Grace on the couch in the office. "Dean and Daryl are being mean…," said Grace.

Pearl whipped away Grace's tears. "What did they do?" asked Pearl.

Grace sniffled. "They burned my wolf," said Grace. "It was the only thing I had to my parents before the car accident." Grace sniffled.

Sabrina sighed. "I'm sorry baby. I know how much that toy meant to you. We'll punish them for it okay. Why don't you go and play with Claire I'm sure she'll be up to it." said Sabrina.

Grace nodded hugging both Sabrina and Pearl. "Thank you."

Grace walked out still feeling very sad. Sabrina and Pearl felt bad for her that was the only thing she had to remember her parents by. She blames herself for the car accident she was having an argument with her twin sister her father was telling them to stop he glanced back for a second when a drunk driver hit their car she was the only survivor. Dean and Daryl's mother abandoned them at a bus stop saying she'd be back just wait for her, she never returned to get them. They stole things to survive which is why they think they can do whatever they want because they had never gotten caught for stealing they got put in the system because a couple saw them sleeping near the dumpsters.

Sabrina shook her head. "How did we end up adopting such defendant children?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina shrugged. "I guess they weren't too thrilled about having a sister around the same age as them," said Sabrina.

Pearl pulled Sabrina in for a kiss. "It's a day before our wedding we need them to get along," said Pearl.

Sabrina smiled into the kiss. "Alright, let's go talk to them," said Sabrina.

They found Dean and Daryl outside laughing as they watched the stuffed wolf burn. Grace sat on the porch of the temple with Claire trying to console her about the loss of her stuffed animal.

"Dean Alexander and Daryl Xavier Lalonde you two have a lot of explaining to do." said Pearl.

Dean scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about," said Dean. "Daryl do you know what she's talking about?"

Daryl shrugged. "Not a clue little bro," said Daryl.

Sabrina sighed. "That's not how you talk to your parents," said Sabrina.

Dean and Daryl smirked. "We don't have parents. Our mother abandoned us that mean all adults will throw us away when they don't want us," said Dean.

Pearl frowned. "We're not like your mother. Boy, we truly love you why would we take you in if we were going to throw you back on the streets. You really hurt your sister's feelings by burning her toy. Can you three please get along our wedding's tomorrow?" asked Pearl.

Daryl nodded. "Alright, we'll be good. C'mon Dean let's go apologize to Grace. Sorry we've been brats." said Daryl.

"Thank you," said Sabrina. "However, after the wedding, you two are grounded okay."

They both nodded. "Eh that's not too bad," said Dean.

Keeping to their word Dean and Daryl apologized to Grace the three of them shared a hug going back into the house. "Ugh, I can't wait for our wedding to be over. Then I get to have you all to myself," said Sabrina.

Pearl giggled. "I can't wait too."

* * *

Short chapter but I wanted to get it up before the 13th.

Surprise, surprise November 13th is my birthday. I have big plans for Sabrina and Pearl after their wedding.


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding and Honeymoon

Smut ahead. I hope you enjoy that there will be a lot to come in the next few chapters being their honeymoon. ;P

* * *

Today was their wedding day, everything was going according to plan. The boys were dressed in their little tuxedos while Grace wore her cute pink dress. Claire wore a tux as well she took the rinds of getting her siblings dressed Pearl and Sabrina had a lot on their plate already. Pearl was being a complete wreck without Sabrina around but the "groom" couldn't see the bride in her wedding dress until their wedding.

Claire placed both hands on Pearl's shoulders. "Ma, calm down everything's going to be just fine. You and mom are going to have the best wedding ever. You're going to be so starstruck when you see her walk down that aisle. Please stop freaking out." said Claire.

Pearl ran her hand through her hair. "I haven't been this nervous since the day I met your mother. Did I tell you I ran from the police that day," said Pearl.

Claire laughed. "No, you never told me that. Please stop pacing you're going to be fine . You look great in this suit by the way." said Claire.

Pearl let out a sigh. "Thank you, Claire. I don't know what I would do without you," said Pearl.

Claire grinned. "You'd still be pacing around the room," said Claire. "Since Austin's an ass mom said that her uncle will be walking her down the aisle he left the family when Austin was really young. She'd spend most of her days with him anyway," she said.

Elsewhere, Sabrina was getting into her wedding dress. "You look great. I'm happy for Pearl," said Steven.

Sabrina smiled. "How come you're here and not with Pearl? I'm sure she's freaking out right now?" asked Sabrina.

Steven shrugged. "Claire said something about having everything under control. You've been a really good influence to Pearl. I was really worried she'd never get over mom." said Steven.

Sabrina ruffled Steven's hair. "Thanks, Steven," said Sabrina. "Out of everyone's approval I wanted yours the most," she said.

Steven nodded. "Huh, I never thought of that. Well you're welcome I look forward to seeing you as another mother figure to me," said Steven.

Garnet walked into the room leaning against the doorframe. "You ready to be with Pearl forever," asked Garnet.

Sabrina smiled. "I've been ready since the day she called me," said Sabrina.

Taking a deep breath grabbing hold of her uncle Bruce's arm the door opened as she walked down towards the beach. Pearl was stunned at Sabrina's beauty as she walked down the aisle. The priest said his whole thing when it came to their vowels.

Sabrina took hold of Pearl's hands. "The first time I saw you, I thought you were trying too hard. From you knocking over the cups and you evading the cops I never thought I'd be interested in you. But there you were at the concert being your normal self, at first, I thought you were joking about the whole alien thing but I've come to love that about you. You came into my life when I was in a dark place being a single mother raising a seven-year-old daughter I didn't think anyone would want to see me in fears of taking on that responsibility, but somehow you made it work. You got Claire to approve even before I thought about taking our relationship this far. Our relationship might have started based on my similar to Rose but I'm proud that we've moved past that. I will be by your side for as long as I can." said Sabrina.

Pearl cried tears of joy. "I was such a wreck when I first saw you. I didn't use to socializing with humans. I feared that I wouldn't see you but there you were on your phone at the concert I took the risk and asked you about your hair color. Calling you was the most challenging thing for me but you entertained everything I said not caring if I was telling the truth or not. The first day I met Claire I'll admit, it I was caught a little off guard because you rode a motorcycle to the concert. We've been so open with each other about our past that I finally see what Rose saw in this world. What she saw in humans I didn't think our relationship would have gotten this far but now that it has all I want is to be by your side." said Pearl.

"With the power invested in me I pronounce you married you may kiss each other." said the priest.

Sabrina pulled Pearl in for their kiss as the coward cheered and clapped for them some of Sabrina's friend popped off sparklers. The couple cut the cake together, though it took much convincing Pearl ate the slice of cake that Sabrina feeds her. Everyone was laughing together before Claire started tapping her glass with a fork.

She cleared her throat. "Normally I wouldn't be doing this but for my parents, I will. I was the first to witness this relationship bloom at the time I didn't know what it meant I was just really happy to see mom happy for once. Being the naive little seven-year-old I didn't trust anyone but when Pearl came into our lives I was really happy I saw something in Pearl that I never saw in any person mom casually dated. They come from two different worlds literally, there was a lot of barriers to getting over but they did it. Let's toast to them let them forever be happy." said Claire with tears running down her face. "I love you, mommy, mama. I'm happy for you," she said.

Sabrina and Pearl got up from their chairs getting Claire a hug. The guest enjoys the rest of the party. There was a moment where all of Sabrina's friends cleared the dance floor placing a single chair for her to sit on while Pearl gave her a personally choreographed dance while she sang. That was going to be a memorable moment when they look back on this day. As the wedding was winding down Sabrina was getting her bags packed for their honeymoon.

Claire knocked on the open door. "You almost did packing?" she asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, just about there. How'd my baby girl doing?" asked Sabrina.

Claire stroked Elise's cheek. "She's upset but she'll be fine. Go enjoy your honeymoon I'll worry about this princess while you're gone," said Claire.

"Call if you need anything." said Sabrina.

Claire nodded. "I will. I gotta say I'm slightly jealous of you," said Claire. Sabrina tilted her head. "Why?" asked Sabrina.

Claire chuckled. "You're going to Japan a country you promise you take me to go visit when you had the money. But I'm not mad maybe next time," said Claire.

Sabrina hugged Claire kissing Elise's forehead. "I'll see you later," said Sabrina.

Getting the last of her bags in the car they set off for the airport. They were the first on the plane so they got really good seats. Sabrina giggled as Pearl acted like a child seeing something for the first time. When they landed in Tokyo and checked into their hotel room was when Pearl realized she had never been outside of Beach City.

Pearl glanced around the room. "What is all of this? I can't read any of this?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina laid on the bed. "Don't worry about it. I learned Japanese as my fifth language we're not going to get lost okay," said Sabrina. "Come lay with me," she said.

Pearl laid on the bed Sabrina grabbed her by the wrist pulling her to sit on top of her. "Now I believe it's just you and me now. How about we enjoy this time we have together," said Sabrina sitting up kissing Pearl.

The two started kissing as Sabrina slipped her tongue in Pearl's mouth she could feel Pearl reaching for her zipper to the dress she had put on after their vowels. Smiling she allowed the dress to fall off her shoulders once the dress was off Pearl quickly unhooked Sabrina's bra.

Sabrina smirked. "I see you like my new piercings." she moaned when Pearl's fingers glided over the nipple rings.

"Did it hurt?" asked Pearl. Sabrina shook her head. "Nah, it was over pretty quickly. C'mon finished what you said," said Sabrina.

Pearl nodded sliding off Sabrina's panties. Now that she was fully naked Pearl did the same. "You look really beautiful," said Sabrina stroking Pearl's gem.

"Thank you, I love you," said Pearl kissing Sabrina's forehead. "I love you too, babe," said Sabrina.

Pearl trailed her kisses down Sabrina's body. Slowly kissing and licking Sabrina's breast gaining Sabrina to moan. Pearl then moved down to Sabrina's legs spreading them as she licked Sabrina's clit.

"Geez, Pearl you've been watching porn haven't you?" said Sabrina arching her back.

Pearl blushed. "Maybe I just…..am a really great learner," said Pearl.

"I don't care just don't stop." said Sabrina.

Pearl smiled as she continued to lick to lick Sabrina's clit slightly sucking on it, Sabrina grabbed hold of Pearl's head keeping it in place. Pearl slipped two fingers in Sabrina as she slowly pumped them the same way she did it to her. Sabrina moaned pulling Pearl towards her chest sliding two fingers in her as well. They both kept up the pace Sabrina slid a third finger in causing Pearl to cum at the same time she did.

Breathing heavy. "That was….great," said Sabrina. "You're amazing."

"I do what I can," said Pearl kissing Sabrina's cheek. "I'm tired let's go to sleep."

"Goodnight Pearl, we've got a lot planned for tomorrow." said Sabrina allowing Pearl to rest her head on her naked chest.


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting A Friendly Face

Sabrina woke up with Pearl nuzzling against her naked chest she absentmindedly stroked Pearl's hair. Never had she thought that she'd be married within a year of their relationship but it was pretty much evidenced that they were married before they actually got married. Pearl was always there to help Claire with her homework when she was seven when Claire turned fifteen she helped her ask Ally out. Then they adopted the twins and Grace she helped with that and most of all she woke up in the middle of the night to tend to Elise to let Sabrina sleep. Since Gems don't technically need to fall asleep she'd pretend she's asleep to quietly leave the room once Sabrina was asleep. Sabrina thought she wouldn't get enough sleep when Elise was born but Pearl picked up on that responsibility for her.

Sabrina kissed Pearl's gem. "C'mon my princess it's time to wake up. I've got our day planned out." said Sabrina.

Pearl stirred. "I'm starting to enjoy the practice of sleep.," said Pearl yawning. "What do you have planned?" she asked.

"That would ruin the surprise." said Sabrina.

Pearl sighed. "Alright, let's go take a shower," said Pearl.

The newlyweds took a shower Sabrina grabbed her bags and they checked out of the hotel. Pearl questioned what they were doing Sabrina didn't say anything the whole way there. They got to the doorstep of a rather large house Sabrina knocked on the door.

A blue haired woman with a scar across her face opens the door. "Holy crap! When did you get here!?"

Sabrina smiled hugging the woman. "We got in last night. Pearl, I'd like you to meet my friend Ashley Kimaru," said Sabrina.

Ashley took hold of Pearl's hand kissing it. "Please to meet you. Come inside the guest room is always ready you can make yourself right at home," said Ashley.

Sabrina followed Ashley down the hallway to the guest room. She placed her bag on the floor next to the bed before walking into the living room.

Ashley sat on the couch. "So, what brings you to Japan?" asked Ashley.

Sabrina leaned back on the sofa. "It's me and Pearl's honeymoon," said Sabrina.

Ashley covered her mouth. "Oh my God, I'm so happy for you," said Ashley.

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks," said Sabrina.

Pearl glanced at Sabrina. "How'd you two become friends?" asked Pearl.

Ashley grinned. "Me and Rina here were old running buddies. Basically, I help her escape her mother most nights. Hey, I think that cool that you got that pearl on your forehead. Very creative." said Ashley.

Pearl smiled. "It's actually a part of my body," said Pearl.

Ashley pressed her lips. "You don't say," said Ashley.

Sabrina chuckled. "Okay, why aren't you remotely questioning Pearl?" asked Sabrina.

Ashley laughed. "Oh right, I never told you. I'm not human either," said Ashley her eyes glowing red.

Sabrina was startled by this. "What the!? What are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry," said Ashley. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're a part of my pack. I'm a werewolf-elf. Luna's a dragon-fairy, Lucine is werewolf-dragon, Drakkar's a fairy-elf, Wolfram's a dragon-werewolf-elf-fairy same as his twin sister, Snow and Alex is either a werewolf-elf or Fenrir-elf hell she could even be a Dire wolf- Elf I didn't know her father." said Ashley.

"That explains a lot," said Sabrina. "The way you'd be able to kick down a door, throw a table….geez why didn't I know about that earlier?" asked Sabrina.

"You never asked so I never said," said Ashley. "I have to head out to pick up Alex. Enjoy the house."

Ashley left the couple alone in the house. Sabrina got up taking Pearl into one of her favorite parts of the house that Ashley told her about.

"I've got to say," sad Sabrina. "Being friends with a king has it's perks," said Sabrina.

Pearl smiled at Sabrina. "You are adorable when you get excited," said Pearl.

Sabrina glared. "Oh, you are going to regret that. I challenge you to arcade Call of Duty," said Sabrina. "Losing has to do what the winner says. Anything they say."

"Alright," said Pearl. Taking up the gun. "I'll play your little game."

"Prepare to lose!" said Sabrina.

Sabrina selected the multi-player option as she set the difficult as well as the bots. They were playing this for hours that they hadn't heard the front door close.

"Good to know you like the arcade," said Ashley.

Sabrina smiled when she chuckled. "What did you expect?" asked Sabrina kissing Pearl's character for the second time in a row. "This is really cool."

Pearl groaned. "I'm starting to hate this game," said Pearl. Sabrina grinned. "You're just mad because I'm winning," said Sabrina.

"Yo, Rina I can already tell you've won. Why don't you take Pearl out sightseeing," asked Ashley?

"I could do that," said Sabrina. "Look, I know we betted on this but I won't do cash in on it. C'mon I got a few places I want to see."

Ashley had called up her brother Renji to take Sabrina and Pearl where they needed to go. As he is a part of Ashley's company she decided he didn't have to work today but she'll pay him for basically being her friends suffer. Americans are terrible at driving in Japan they drive on the opposite side of the road.

The first place they went to was the Studio Ghibli Museum. Sabrina made sure she took a lot of pictures to show the kids when they got back. Renji being on of the company's photographers for their merchandise was more than happy to take pictures for the newlyweds. They went to a lot of other places, the Pokemon Center, Gundam Front Tokyo, J-World Tokyo, Hachiko Statue, Tower Records as well as a bunch of manga shops. Sabrina freaked out when she heard about Artnia nearly demanding Renji to take them there. Pearl asked to take the camera snapping a whole bunch of pictures of Sabrina being a little nerd at Artnia.

As they were starting to run out of sunlight, Renji dropped them off at Ashley's promising he'd pick them up tomorrow if they wished to go out. He really enjoyed spending time with his half-sister's friends.

Sabrina laid on the bed. "I had a great time today. I hope it was boring for you," said Sabrina.

Pearl shook her head. "No, I enjoyed it. I really liked seeing you turn into a little kid when you saw things you liked," said Pearl.

"Heh, I guess I did fangirl out," said Sabrina. "Goodnight Pearl. We'll do something a bit more interesting tomorrow."

* * *

Go to my AO3 version of this story to see the pictures I left at the end. archiveofourown works/ 7998952 /chapters/ 19752307

I brought in werewolf-elf thing (supernaturals) because if The Crystal Gems can be on earth/exist so can supernaturals besides it's there to show how much Sabrina's been okay and open minded to since Pearl came into her life


	14. Chapter 14: More Than You Think

The next day, Sabrina and Pearl were hanging out with Ashley as well as her wife and kids. Never had Sabrina thought that any of this would be possible. Believing that werewolves, vampire hell _dragons_ truly existed in her world was never a thing she thought of. Talking to Ashley more about her people was quite eye opening to Sabrina.

"It's hard for us, y'know," said Ashley. Standing on the deck watching the kids run around the backyard. "We can't go off telling people we're not human. I mean there are a few mortal friends I had that take it pretty well, in fact, I helped save her life, now she's werewolf-zombie-vampire. Anyways, you remember Kylee?" she asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah I remember the bitch," said Sabrina. "You two had an even worse relationship than me and Madison."

Ashley sighed. "That's because she's a hunter. There are _actual_ people that are trying to kill me and my family," said Ashley. "That's why I never told you. I was afraid of how you'd react, however, now I see the error of my prejudgment on you. You married an alien you married a rock basically." Ashley laughed.

"But she's a pretty hot rock!" said Sabrina continuing her friend's joke. "Well, technically she's a cool rock seeing as she's made under water in a clam. Ironically enough she's not cool, she's a dork and that's what I love about her."

"Well then I guess she'd be _great_ friends with Luna," said Ashley. "I love her to death but I can't lie when it comes to things that are completely out of her reach she becomes a little dork too. The irony of that is she knows how to hack."

Sabrina smirked. "You never told me how you two met," said Sabrina. "C'mon you gotta tell me,"

Ashley leaned against the wooden deck. "I first met Luna after being kicked out of class she was late going to class when I ran into her, literal. I helped her get her things that's when I noticed she was limping I was concerned. She didn't have any friend because she had just moved to our school so I offered her to be with my friends. We became really good friends when I learned that her family was abusive. Her stepbrother….raped her which is how she gave birth to Wolfram and Snow. I couldn't be there all the time so I gave her a claw necklace it was one of my claws when she spoke my name I would come for her. Her stepbrother was hanging her off a roof by the throat at the time I didn't know she could fly I saved her had her move into my place and that's where we started falling in love. I helped her get through her pregnancy and it wasn't until Wolfram called me papa that Luna wanted to start a relationship with me." explained Ashley.

"That's a terrifically beautiful story," said Sabrina. "You've always helped out those who were abused so I don't expect any less of you."

"Thanks, you can enjoy the house it's all yours. I convinced Luna to take the kids out. We're going to my brother's house he got all the Harry Potter movies and the kids want to binge watch all of them. We'll be back in the morning." said Ashley.

"That's fine, Pearl and I are returning to Beach City tomorrow afternoon anyway." said Sabrina.

"Don't do something I wouldn't do." said Ashley.

Later that day, Sabrina and Pearl waved goodbye to Ashley's family leaving them alone in the large mansion to themselves. Taking hold of Pearl's wrist they ran back to their room where the fun begins.

Pearl blushed. "Are you sure this is okay in your friend's house?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina nodded. "As long as we wash everything afterward we'll be fine. Besides, I know Kimaru she'll be fine with it as long as she doesn't get any details," said Sabrina.

Sabrina started sucking on Pearl's neck while she stripped off her clothes. She was starting to enjoy how Pearl got a bit uncomfortable with the whole sex it was a turn on for her. With Pearl "taking" off her clothes Sabrina smiled when she reached for Pearl's cheek.

She stroked it. "You always know how to make me feel very hot," said Sabrina.

"I learn from the best," said Pearl.

Pearl sucked on Sabrina's nipple before making her way down to Sabrina's dripping wet clit. Slowly licking away at it, Sabrina held Pearl's head in place as she bucked her hips to the rhythm of Pearl's tongue. Pearl managed to get Sabrina to come first try. Breathing heavy Sabrina pulled Pearl close to her as she themselves in a scissoring position. Bucking their hips while they pressed their lips together, their tongues fighting for dominance Sabrina could feel that Pearl was on the verge of bursting.

"Oh….fuck!" screamed Pearl collapsing on Sabrina's chest.

Sabrina smirked stroking her cheek. "Now I know I did something right when I get you to curse. Ready for round 2?" asked Sabrina.

Pearl blushed. "I-I don't think I can last," said Pearl.

Sabrina leaned over the bed grabbing her bag. "You won't be doing a thing. Just fuck me," said Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled devilishly as she pulled out her secret collection. A choker with a chain, four chains, a blindfold, a ball gag, a whip, and a dildo.

Pearl's eyes widened. "W-What is all this stuff?" she asked.

Sabrina giggled. "This is what we humans call bondage. It's also known as BDSM which means bondage, discipline, dominance and submission, sadomasochism it's one of my guilty pleasures," said Sabrina.

"Y-You don't _really_ expect me to use these on you?" asked Pearl. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sabrina cupped Pearl's face with both hands. "Baby, I trust you. I know you won't hurt me this is perfectly safe. Now things might a bit out of hand which is why people have a safe word if they want to stop. You told me back on Homeworld you were nothing but a servant; well I'm giving you the chance to make me _your_ servant." said Sabrina.

Pearl nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. What's our safe word going to be?" said Pearl.

"It doesn't have to be anything really fancy. I heard people used the words like pancake, apples, pumpkins etc. We can pick from things we're into." said Sabrina. Pearl thought for a while. "How about Slytherin I heard you say something about it a while ago," said Pearl.

Sabrina giggled. "Alright, our safe word will be my Harry Potter house. I'm ready," said Sabrina.

Pearl slowly nodded once Sabrina laid in the middle of the bed she placed the shackles around Sabrina's wrist and angles. She hesitantly placed the chained choker around her wife's neck.

Sabrina leaned her forehead on Pearl's. "I trust you. It's okay you can place the blindfold on me," said Sabrina.

Pearl shook her head. "I don't feel comfortable with that. I might mess something up," said Pearl.

Sabrina smiled. "This is why I love you so much. You worry about everything but for now please stop. You've made it this far I'm at your every whim. I love and trust you with all my heart. We have a safe word. Since I'll be _your_ servant I'll address you by various names, okay. This is kind of a roleplaying thing you're a great actress you'll do fine." said Sabrina.

Pearl took a deep breath placing the blindfold over Sabrina's eyes. "Is it too tight?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina shook her head. "Not at all, mistress," said Sabrina.

Pearl sat on Sabrina's lap. The chains were long enough for her to move her arms to reach Pearl's face. Knowing that Pearl wouldn't be too keen on roleplaying she had to make sure Pearl was okay with everything.

Sabrina smiled. "Mistress, you have nothing to worry about. I trust you but the question is do you trust me? I want the bad mistress I saw when we first met." said Sabrina.

Pearl took a deep breath remembering how all the Diamonds spoke to their pearls. How they treated them, how they addressed them….how cruel they were. This was her chance to feel that power.

Pearl grabbed the chain on the choker. "You will not speak unless you are told to. Now, what shall I use first," said Pearl.

Sabrina grinned at the sudden change in Pearl. The dominance that she was exerting was turning her on. The first thing Pearl grabbed was the dildo she slowly slides it into Sabrina causing her to moan really loudly.

"You like that don't you?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, mistress…." said Sabrina.

Pearl tugged at the chain. "I'll let that one slide," said Pearl.

Sabrina smiled. "I'm sorry, your majesty," said Sabrina.

Pearl kissed Sabrina's forehead before she started pumping the dildo in and out of Sabrina. Even though she knew she wasn't supposed to say anything she couldn't help it Sabrina moaned out for Pearl.

"I'm so close, mistress please don't stop." moaned Sabrina.

"I was hoping for that." said Pearl.

With one big thrust of the dildo, Sabrina came so hard that she was shaking. She didn't have enough time to catch her breath when Pearl sat on her face. Her heavy breathing made Pearl even wetter than she already was. Sabrina smirked as she lightly bit down on Pearl's clit causing her to go over the edge.

"I….I think….I'm good. That was _amazing_ ," said Pearl.

Sabrina nodded. "Y-Yeah….I hadn't been this out of….breath since I had to….run….in gym. I told you I trust you." said Sabrina.

Pearl unchained Sabrina pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for being patient with me. But….I don't think I'll want to use the whip." said Pearl.

"That's fine. I didn't think you would," said Sabrina. "I just wanted you to know that it's there."

The next morning, Sabrina and Pearl were all packed up to leave. Leaving behind clean sheets and some present for Ashley's family. Once arriving home they were greeted to all their kids hugging them.

"Geez, we were only gone two weeks. You guys make it seem like we were gone for a month," said Sabrina. "Were you kids good for Uncle Greg? Where're your brothers?"

They all nodded. "We had fun but it wasn't the same without you and mama," said Grace.

Pearl nearly freaked out when she saw Claire's face. "What did you do!?" asked Pearl.

Claire grinned rubbing the back of her head. "I was kind of showing off for Ally. That's how I cut my face then I wanted to see what would happen if you threw a lighter in a fire pit. It popped and it burned my hands. I'm fine." said Claire.

Sabrina laughed. "Only _you_ would get hurt trying to impress your girl," said Sabrina.

Pearl side glare her. "This _isn't_ a time for you to make jokes," said Pearl.

Walking towards the car, Sabrina shrugged. "Claire's always been an accident, prone child. _This_ doesn't surprise me," said Sabrina.

"Hey! I….okay I cannot come up with a response for that because it's true," said Claire with a huff. "Daryl and Dean are in the hospital. They're alright Dean has a broken leg, while Daryl had to get staples in his hand and stitches his head. We were playing in the front yard at Ally's when a car came out of nowhere hitting them. They saved Elise and Grace from the car. They were unconscious the first week you two left." said Claire.

Before anyone could say more Pearl started walking out to find the car. Claire helped Sabrina get the rest of the luggage into the car. Claire gave Sabrina the directions to the hospital. Dean and Daryl were in room 24. Upon seeing them hooked up to all the medical machines scared Pearl.

Daryl groaned. "C-Claire?" he called out groggily.

Claire walked over to him. "Hey, buddy how you feeling? Mom and ma are back," said Claire.

Daryl frowned. "I-It's only been a week. We didn't want to ruin their honeymoon did we?" asked Daryl.

Pearl took hold of his hand. "You didn't ruin anything. We'd always come back for you kids no matter," said Pearl.

Daryl squeezed Pearl's hand. "We didn't mean to scare you," he said.

Sabrina ruffled his hair. "You did good kid. You protected your sister. When you two are discharged we'll get you whatever you want to eat." said Sabrina.

Daryl smiled. "That sounds great. Dean had just fallen asleep before you came to see. I'll tell him you came to visit us." said Daryl.

Pearl kissed Daryl's forehead as well as the sleeping Dean. "Sleep well okay," said Pearl.

Daryl nodded before falling asleep.

They left the hospital upon arriving home they saw Steven playing with Elise. Elise looked towards the sound of the door opening seeing Pearl and Sabrina she squealed crawling towards them. Sabrina smiled picking up Elise.

Sabrina kissed her forehead. "You missed us baby girl?" asked Sabrina.

Elise nodded turning towards Pearl stretching her arms out requesting to be held. "Mama!" said Elise.

Pearl smiled. "Alright, come here little cupcake," said Pearl.

Elise clapped while giggling when she latched onto Pearl. Sabrina kissed Elise's forehead before leaving to bring their luggage to their bedroom. Claire and Grace went to hang out in the game room. Steven helped with their luggage.

Steven placed on of the suitcases on the bed. "So, what was Japan like Sabrina?" he asked.

Sabrina ruffled his hair. "It was really fun. I actually ran into an old friend of mine up there. She let us stay at her place." said Sabrina.

Steven smiled. "Pearl seemed like she had fun. She's never been out of the country so it was good for her to see other parts of the world," said Steven.

Sabrina sat on the bed. "Were you there when Daryl and Dean got hit by a car?" she asked.

Steven frowned. "Y-Yeah I was there. Claire invited me to hang out with them since Connie was doing chores. Claire and I were on the front porch talking we didn't see or hear the car coming. It happened so quickly we looked up when we saw them getting hit." said Steven. He looked down feeling a bit ashamed he didn't do anything to help. "Ally's parents rush them to the hospital. Since you and Pearl were away they called my dad to give a status update on how they were doing. Dad's been at the hospital every day since they were unconscious. I wanted to call but dad said not to. We didn't want to ruin your honeymoon."

Sabrina placed Steven on her lap. "Hey, don't feel bad. You couldn't do much you were _there_ for them and that's good enough. You're a great big brother to them." said Sabrina.

Steven smiled hugging Sabrina. "Thanks, Sabrina. I'm going to go hang out with Grace and Claire," said Steven.

Sabrina finished unpacking everything she returned to the living she sat on the couch trying to take her when Elise started screaming. Pearl give a sympathetically smile at her wife. "I guess it's one of those days," said Pearl.

Sabrina sighed. "I guess I wasn't missed that much. Does she not want to let go of you?" asked Sabrina.

Pearl nodded. "She's got a vice grip on me," said Pearl.

Sabrina gestured for Pearl to sit on her lap while prying off their daughter. Elise wasn't too happy about that screaming and crying as she flailed her arms and legs. She ended up basically punching Sabrina in the nose.

Sabrina held her nose. "Ow! Jeez Elise." hissed Sabrina.

Pearl caressed Sabrina's face. "That looked really bad. Are you alright?" she asked.

Sabrina sighed. "Yeah I'm fine. Here take her back I don't want to get punched again," said Sabrina.

Elise heard the hurt tone in Sabrina's voice she crawled towards her mother hugging her arm. "S-So-wwy…." said Elise.

Sabrina smiled sadly. "I know you didn't mean it baby girl. I'm proud of you for learning that word while we were gone. So, you really missed me and mama?" said Sabrina.

Elise nodded. "Y-Yeah…..m-miss….Dean and Dawyl…." said Elise frowning.

Pearl placed a hand on Elise's head. "They'll be back soon. Don't worry I'm sure they play with you when they get out but you have to be gentle with them," said Pearl.

Sabrina nodded. "Don't be so sad. Daryl said he misses you I'm sure Dean does too but he was still asleep." said Sabrina.

Elise looked down. "It's my fault…." she said.

"Hey," said Sabrina cupping Elise's face. "You didn't get them sent to the hospital. You weren't driving the car. They saved you and Grace because it was the right thing to do and they would do it again to keep you two safe."

Elise whimpered. "Can't sleep without big bwothews. I's sleep with you and mama….please?" asked Elise.

Pearl kissed Elise's forehead. "You can sleep with us if it makes you feel better," said Pearl.

Elise smiled. "Okay, thank you. I sleep now…." said Elise.

Pearl and Sabrina brought Elise up to their room. She sucked her thumb while she slept. Sabrina whipped the tear from her face.

"Our poor baby," said Pearl. "She must've been so scared seeing her brothers getting hit by a car."

"She not the only one," said Sabrina. "Steven told me what happened he's not doing too well either."

Pearl sighed. "Let's hope we can bring them home tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15: A Real Scare

The next morning they got a phone call from the hospital giving them the okay to bring Dean and Daryl home. When the twins walked through the door they were greeted with a big hug from their sisters and Steven who they now consider a big brother.

Dean groaned. "Oh….guys please not so tight. Still sore," said Dean.

Claire smiled. "You scared the shit out of me! I never saw so much blood in my life. I was….I was scared we'd lose you." said Claire.

Daryl smiled sadly. "We didn't mean to scare you," said Daryl hugging Claire tightly. "We couldn't let Grace and Elise get hurt," he said.

Steven fist bumped Daryl. "You really worried me," said Steven.

Daryl grinned. "You don't have to worry so much big brother," said Daryl.

Grace kissed Dean and Daryl on the cheek. "We might not always get along but I'm glad you're okay," said Grace.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah well mom and mama wouldn't be too happy with us if you and Elise got hurt," said Dean.

Sabrina placed a hand on Dean's head. "Alright, c'mon let's give them some place," said Sabrina.

Daryl smiled. "Yeah….we'll hang out after we sleep." said Daryl.

The girls and Steven let them go upstairs to their room. Steven, Grace, and Claire were hanging out by the beach. Sabrina and Pearl watched Dean and Daryl as they slept before leaving their room. Pearl made sure that Dean's crutches were in his reach before shutting the door.

Sabrina glanced over at Pearl. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

Pearl sighed while nodding. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm just worried is all," said Pearl.

Sabrina smiled kissing Pearl's gem. "You're always worrying about something. This is something normal most human boys break a leg or get hurt in some kind of way to get sent to the hospital. Besides, they're only six it won't be that bad." said Sabrina.

Pearl sighed. "Alright, you're the expert in it comes to this kind of stuff," she said.

Sabrina grinned wrapping her arms around Pearl from behind kissing Pearl's neck. Pearl's face turned completely teal causing Sabrina to burst out in laughter while getting pushed. "I'm sorry. I just….heh….I just find is so adorable that you still get all embarrassed when I kiss you." said Sabrina smiling. "But I also love when you blush when I whisper in your ear," she whispered.

That did it for Pearl. With her face completely teal she left Sabrina standing in the hallway going into their bedroom locking the door.

Sabrina fiddles with the doorknob. "Oh c'mon Pearl. I was just teasing you I didn't mean to make you upset. Babe, please unlock the door." said Sabrina.

Not hearing Pearl come to the door Sabrina sighed pulling a hairpin out of her hair unlocking the door. Sabrina sat on the bed. "Pearl, are you mad at me?"

Pearl shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at you. It's just…."

Sabrina stroked Pearl's cheek. "It's Rose isn't it?" she asked.

Pearl nodded burying her face into the pillows. "I hate myself for thinking it," said Pearl.

Sabrina took hold of Pearl's right hand. "I get it; me and her, we have a lot of similarities but the difference between us is this. I love you _this_ ring is prove enough. You're my _wife_ I will never leave you for someone else. I will always and forever be yours besides I can't get jealous of dead woman because I won. You're perfect in everything you do you make me happy and I haven't been this happy in a _long_ while. C'mon please stop crying you're my queen." said Sabrina.

Pearl emerged from the pillows throwing herself into Sabrina. "How did I find someone so understanding?" she asked.

"I'm just a really understanding person," said Sabrina. "Hey I wanted to ask you this before I decided to do it," she said.

Pearl sat up. "What is it?" she asked. Sabrina pressed her forehead to Pearl's. "I wanted to know if you were okay with me dying my hair a different color."

Pearl stoked Sabrina's hair. "I like the pink. Are you thinking about dying it a different color because of Madison?" she asked.

Sabrina nodded. "I guess we're _both_ still holding on to our exes. The pink will still be there I was just thinking….maybe having a nice rainbow effect," said Sabrina.

"When are you doing it?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina grinned. "Right now. You want to help me?" asked Sabrina.

Pearl nodded. "It would interesting seeing the process," said Pearl.

"Good!" said Sabrina. "Cuz I hate bleaching my hair! You'll make it more enjoyable.

Sabrina and Pearl spend most of their time in their bathroom. Pearl applied the bleach on Sabrina's hair the pink slowly turned blond which Pearl started to find pretty hot too. When Sabrina's hair was as blond as it could get she washed out the bleach then started applying the rainbow hair dye. Pearl didn't think much of Sabrina's hair when she first put on the dye, however it wasn't until it was washed out that Pearl was stunned.

Sabrina stroked Pearl's chin. "You're still with me?" asked Sabrina.

Pearl nodded. "I like it. It's really pretty," said Pearl.

Sabrina giggled. "Thanks for helping. Here's to moving past our exes."

Later on that day, the kids couldn't stop talking pictures of Sabrina's new hair color. Claire uploaded all the pictures she took onto her Instagram. Elise played with Sabrina's hair she liked it a lot better because it was so colorful.

Claire finished captioning the picture. "Why'd you change the color mom?" she asked.

Sabrina smiled. "It's about time I put my ex behind me," said Sabrina.

Claire grinned. "I think that's great. And I love it. I can see ma does too." said Claire pointing at Pearl from a distance smiling with stars in her eyes.

Sabrina chuckled. "Yeah, Pearl likes it more than the pink. I'm glad she does," said Sabrina.

Claire smiled. "I'm going to go to the movies with Ally," she said.

"Go, have fun with your girlfriend," said Sabrina. "Just be back before ten."

Claire nodded getting her stuff to leave. Sabrina sat on the couch with Pearl when Grace and the boys walked over.

"Can we go hang out with Tom and his friends?" asked Grace.

Pearl smiled. "As long as it's okay with their parents," she answered.

Sabrina looked concerned. "Daryl, Dean you just got out of the hospital," she said.

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry mom we'll be careful. I don't want to be in the house all day. And I know Dar doesn't want to either." he said.

Daryl nodded. "I promise we'll be careful," he said.

Sabrina and Pearl agreed to let them go leaving them alone in the house with Elise. When Elise woke up she wanted to play outside.

Elise smiled. "Mommy up!" she squealed.

Sabrina smiled lifting Elise, she giggled. Everything was going on pretty well for a while. Sabrina let Elise play in the sand while she walked back to Pearl.

Pearl smiled at her before a spear was thrown into her chest. "Sabrina…."

Sabrina freaked and so did Elise. Seeing Pearl get poofed was really scary holding Pearl's gem Sabrina glared at the person that hurt her wife.

"This is a new low for you," said Sabrina. "Now, I will _never_ forgive you. Leave now before I do something I regret."

Madison chuckled. "Serves the bitch right," said Madison.

Sabrina grabbed Madison by the shirt collar. "What the hell is wrong with you!? You just hurt my wife!" yelled Sabrina.

Madison just chuckled. "This is what happens when people get in the way of our affairs. You should've accepted my apology and that _bitch_ should've stayed out of it!" said Madison.

Sabrina glared at her ex, it took everything in her power not to punch her in the face. "Get the fuck out of my face! I am _so_ glad I am _done_ with you. How I _ever_ thought I was going to marry you I don't know!" growled Sabrina shoving Madison.

Madison smirked. "You've married an illegal alien I think you fell off your rocker. Hope everything works out for you. I am 100% sure it won't." said Madison laughing as she walked away.

Sabrina swallowed her tears as she gripped Pearl's gem. "I am _so_ sorry this happened to know baby," she whispered.

Elise stood there crying not understanding what she had just saw. Sabrina slid Pearl's gem in her pocket picking up Elise. It took a while to get Elise to stop crying but when she did she fell asleep completely draining her energy. Sabrina placed the gem on their bed. She wasn't too worried because she knows Pearl will come back it was the first thing they talked about after she told Pearl about how humans bleed, she just didn't expect to witness it; let alone with Elise nearby. She doesn't know how long this will take….oh God what is she going to tell their other kids.

Sabrina caressed the gem. "Come back soon….I can't do this alone," she said.


	16. Chapter 16: I Can't Do This Alone

Elise was sound asleep when Grace, Daryl, and Dean came home. Noticing how quiet it was they figured Elise was sleeping so they were keeping their volume pretty low, however not seeing Sabrina or Pearl around when they came home got them a bit worried. Taking off their shoes at the door putting them on the shoe rack they quickly ran upstairs to their parent's room.

Grace cheerily smiled. "Mommy, mama we're back!" she whispered loudly from behind the door.

The trio pushed opened the door only seeing Sabrina on the bed they quickly hopped on the bed looking at Pearl's gem.

Sabrina carefully stopped them from getting closer. "Careful kids something happened to mama and we have to be extra careful with her gem if we want her to come back," said Sabrina.

Dean frowned. "Is mama dead!?" yelled Dean.

Sabrina shook her head. "She isn't dead. She's just reforming please keep it down Elise isn't doing too well with this. It took me awhile to get her to fall asleep." said Sabrina.

Daryl carefully stroked the gem. "What happened? Steven told me what happens to gems," asked Daryl.

Sabrina sighed. "Madison threw a spear through Pearl. I think she wanted to kill her but it didn't work. I guess she's jealous that I'm happy and she's not." explained Sabrina.

Daryl glanced at Dean. "It's okay mommy. We'll be good," said Dean.

Sabrina smiled sadly. "Thank you. Go play I got this," she said.

The trio nodded leaving the last one to leave was Daryl but he didn't leave before saying this. "It's okay if you want to cry, mommy. You don't always have to be strong. I know Dean and I haven't shown it but we love you and mama. You're already strong to us. You don't always have hold the act up." he smiled closing the door.

Sabrina smiled for a six-year-old he was pretty smart.. She let the tears fall from her eyes. Claire heard what happened when she came home she felt back for her mother. She sacrificed so much. So much that it took her to be convinced to go to that concert that got them the life they have now a seven-year-old had to convince her to go. Sabrina sat by the gem most of the day waiting for Pearl to come back. Elise woke up she stood in her crib she was having one of those days where you really wanted Pearl.

Sabrina sighed trying to get her to fall back asleep. "I know kiddo. I want mama too but she's not here right now," said Sabrina.

Elise kept her temper tantrum going. "I want mama! Get mama! I don't want you!" screamed Elise.

Sabrina held Elise's tiny arms. "I know baby girl. Please stop hitting it's not nice to hit people," said Sabrina.

Elise tried to pull away. "I want mama…." cried Elise.

Sabrina sighed. "I know you do. It's okay mommy's got you. You shouldn't have seen that. You want to sleep in our room while we wait for mama to regenerate?" asked Sabrina

Elise whipped her nose nodding. Sabrina brushed the hair out of her face she placed Elise in the middle of the bed. Elise fell asleep laying next to Pearl's gem. Sabrina did not sleep at all that night. She took Elise back to her room to sleep the rest of the night. She sat up on the chair near their bed waiting for Pearl to come back. She was just as terrified as Elise was because she didn't know what to expect let alone know what to tell their other kids. This had to be by far the scariest thing that happened to her. Claire took on the role of keeping her other siblings in line while Sabrina collected herself.

Sabrina left the room to play with Elise the following day. "You getting sleepy baby girl?" asked Sabrina.

Elise nodded. "B-But…..I wanna s….see mama…," said Elise.

Sabrina smiled. "Sleep I'll wake you up when mama's back," said Sabrina.

Elise frowned. "Pwomise?"

Sabrina giggled. "I pwomise I will," said Sabrina.

Sabrina placed Elise in her crib. She was happy that Elise was being a bit more talkative since they got back from their honeymoon. After turning off the light turning on the Stark sigil nightlight for Elise. Upon entering her room she was half expecting to see Pearl sitting there to greet her but she wasn't, sighing deeply she went to change her clothes as she sat in the chair again.

A week passed by and there was still no sign of Pearl regenerating this was starting to way on the kids. Claire, Daryl, and Grace were doing alright, for the most part, it was Dean and Elise that weren't taking this new situation very well. Understandably, it was expected with Elise since she was there when it happened Dean surprised everyone especially his own twin brother. Dean started to get into trouble he'd do everything to piss off Sabrina. It was like he was turning back on his word to be good during this rather dark moment for them. Dean's behavior was adding more stress to Sabrina and it was starting to show.

Dean smirked as he was getting scolded. "Dean! Are you even listening!? Your behavior this whole week has been unacceptable. Because of you, no one gets to any game systems." said Sabrina.

Dean grinned smugly. "Okay….is that to….make be feel bad that I just fucked over my siblings?" asked Dean.

Sabrina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dean, what have I said about cursing in this house? I am _trying_ here. I already have too much on my plate! I am not getting enough sleep because I'm sitting on the chair near my bed waiting for you ma to regenerated, I have to constantly tell your sister that she'll be reforming soon. Do you have enough idea how hard it is to lie to Elise? She can pick up on things fairly quickly it's not fair to me or Elise that you have started to act this way." scolded Sabrina.

Dean chuckled. "I guess that's what happens when you marry an illegal alien. Should think about that before you and that _rock_ adopted me. You should've just taken my brother and left me there. I'm sure you would've enjoyed that." said Dean.

Sabrina sighed. "Go to your room. You are grounded until further noticed," said Sabrina.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I guess I can play prisoner for now. Do I get scheduled meals certain amount of time outside? Should I start calling you officer? It wouldn't be my first time locked up." said Dean.

Sabrina glared that the boy clearly tired of his behavior. "Room, now!" said Sabrina.

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he knocked over a glass that was on the table before going into his room. Sabrina sat there staring at the broken glass she sighed again as she started to clean up the mess.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about that. I got this why don't you get some rest," said Daryl.

Sabrina shook her head. "Oh, Daryl I don't know if I can keep this up. I haven't had a good night's rest in a week. Your brother isn't helping." said Sabrina.

Daryl nodded placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll deal with my brother. Please go get some rest you really need it," said Daryl. "I'll clean up the broken glass. Just worry about yourself for right now please," he said.

Sabrina couldn't deny it from Daryl he's a smart six-year-old boy. She nodded as she went upstairs to sleep. Daryl cleaned up the glass as quickly and clearly as he could before he went to his room in which he shares with his younger twin.

Daryl grabbed Dean by the shirt collar. "What is your problem!?" said Daryl.

Dean glared at his older brother. "Well, the fact that you are holding me above the ground by my shirt collar is my problem. C'mon bro let me go," said Dean.

Daryl dropped him on the ground. Dean smiled by it quickly disappeared when Daryl punched him in the face. "I don't know what's going on with you but you need to cut it out right now! Mom's doing everything she can to keep herself together she watched ma get poofed don't you think that's a bit jarring? Let alone by her ex with Elise there. Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?" asked Daryl.

Dean glared at him. "Whatever…."

Daryl punched Dean in the face again. "I'm serious! Cut it out!" yelled Daryl.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like dad before he left us resulting in your dear old mommy to abandon us at that bus stop because "we ruined her happiness and didn't want a reminder of our father." Good to know that you don't remember what we did to survive." said Dean.

Daryl growled. "You are _not_ pulling that one on me! I am _nothing_ like our father because I care about you. I care about Claire. I care about Elise. I care about Grace. I care about mom and I sure as hell care about ma. And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you treating mom this way now would she?" asked Daryl.

Dean flopped onto his bed. "Why do you care so much? It's not like any adult has ever cared about us," asked Dean.

Daryl sighed. "Because we have a life here. Mom and ma love us c'mon little bro please do this for me. Please stop adding more stress on mom." said Daryl.

Dean nodded. "Fine, _but_ only because you asked me too."

Daryl pressed his forehead to Dean's. "Good to know you're not as hardheaded as you claim to be," said Daryl.

Dean headbutted Daryl. "What did you expect I am _your_ little brother after all," said Dean.

Elsewhere, Sabrina laid on her bed getting the much-needed sleep she deserves to give herself. Even in her sleep, she's still worrying about Pearl. Because she wasn't dreaming, she kept reliving that same event that got them in this situation. When she woke up it was already three AM. She felt like she was failing as a mother she wasn't doing her basic duties. Claire has been making breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the whole week.

Sabrina sat up staring at the gem she sighed as she placed it on the dresser across the room. She leaned against the door breaking down into tears. "Please, come back to me…." she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17: Don't Scare Me

It is now week two, Sabrina's not doing any better. She hasn't left their room the whole week. It was starting to scare Claire. Sabrina has never acted like this before. Elise even started to notice, Daryl's deal with Dean didn't last too long when the second week came through. Dean has started to get into even more trouble than he had original and it's starting to piss off his older twin. For a six-year-old he has managed to get into a lot more trouble than a teenager normally would, hell he acts like an emo teenager. Daryl had informed his mother that Dean was in a holding cell.

Sabrina rubbed her face. "How do you know your brother's in a holding cell?" asked Sabrina.

Daryl sighed. "He called me. He has the number to my iPod. It only works when I'm connected to WiFi" said Daryl.

Sabrina shook her head. "What did he do?" she asked.

Daryl sighed once again. "He got caught trying to shoplift some video games," said Daryl.

"Alright, I'll go get your brother," said Sabrina. Daryl nodded. "I'll keep an eye on ma okay," said Daryl.

Sabrina grabbed her keys to go pick up Dean from the police station. When she got there the officer that caught Dean had a very strong option of Sabrina has a parent.

He glared at her. "Have you not taught your boy not to steal. Or have you not been teaching him good sense," asked Officer Johnson.

Sabrina glared right back at him. "Don't question my parenting, officer. Let my son go and I will deal with him when I get home," said Sabrina.

Officer Johnson rolled his eyes. "Or maybe I call child services."

Dean kicked at the door. "Hey, Officer dick! Let me out you said you'd arrest me if my parents didn't show up. My mom's here so let me the fuck out!" growled Dean.

Sabrina crossed her arms. "Do you really want to keep him here?" she asked

Officer Johnson shook his head as he unlocked the holding cell door. Dean glared at him walking behind Sabrina as they left the station. Dean got an ear full on the ride home but it didn't do much he wasn't listening. The moment they got home he ran upstairs slamming the door to his room. Daryl followed him resulting them to have another argument. Sabrina sighed hung her keys on the key holder near the door and took off her shoes placing them on the shoe rack, upon opening the door to her room she looked up.

"Hi," said Pearl.

Overwhelmed with joy Sabrina ran over giving Pearl a really tight hug breaking down into tears. "You scared the shit out of me! It's been two fucking weeks Pearl! I didn't know how long you'd regenerate hell I didn't know if you even were! The last two weeks were really hard…." said Sabrina she wasn't really angry at Pearl more so herself for failing to protect her wife from her crazy ex-girlfriend. "I was so scared I'd never get to see you again," she whispered.

Pearl caressed Sabrina's face wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry if I scared you. My gems are known to be perfectionists so it takes a long time to reform. It took me two weeks last time to reform and Steven didn't take it too well either." said Pearl.

Sabrina pressed her forehead to Pearl's. "I'm just glad you're here. Dean's been a little handful," said Sabrina.

Pearl pulled Sabrina in for a kiss. "Let me go deal with him. It's the least I can do for taking two weeks to regenerate," said Pearl. She stroked Sabrina's cheek affectionately. "You look terrible," she said.

Sabrina scoffed. "Oh, thanks, that's what everyone wants to hear from their wife." joked Sabrina. Sabrina laid back on the bed not objecting to that at all. "Please do I haven't had a good night's rest within those weeks. I was too worried about you I kind of lost myself," admitted Sabrina.

Pearl smiled sympathetically. "Sleep my love. I'll deal with him," said Pearl.

Sabrina settled onto her side of the bed. As she finally fell asleep this whole week. Pearl entered Daryl and Dean's room the younger twin was throwing a ball at the ceiling glaring angrily as he threw it against the wall sending it falling towards Pearl's direction.

Pearl caught the ball. "Don't you think you're being a bit too hard on your mother?" asked Pearl.

Dean quickly got up. "Ma! You're here…." said Dean.

Pearl tossed the ball back to him. "Yes, I am and Sabrina's informed me of your behavior over the past two weeks. I thought we raised you better than Alexander," said Pearl.

Dean's face paled he knew he was in big trouble when his parents refer to him by his middle name. "I'm sorry…."

Pearl shook her head. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me, Alex. You should be apologizing to your mother. Sabrina's been through a lot for me and I don't appreciate the way you've treated her," said Pearl. She kneeled in front of Dean. "I'm sorry if my reforming scared you and it felt like I abandoned you. Believe me when I tell you this I wanted to come back sooner but I wanted to make sure I reformed completely. I didn't want to look entirely different that wouldn't go well with Elise. She's so young and she doesn't like change." said Pearl.

Dean frowned but nodded. "Okay, I'll do it when I get the chance," said Dean.

Pearl nodded leaving the room. When she returned to her room Sabrina was still sleeping soundly. She stroked Sabrina's cheek she smiled but that quickly faded when Sabrina started whimpering. "Stop it…." she whimpered. Tears started to flow out when she bolted up. "I really had hoped I had gotten over them," said Sabrina.

Pearl took hold of Sabrina's hand. "What's wrong? What are you not telling me?" asked Pearl. Sabrina shook her head. "I sometimes get flashbacks of my childhood when I sleep I don't get nightmare I just relive my nightmares which I call my life," said Sabrina.

Pearl did something Sabrina didn't expect. Pearl slid off her shirt and unhooked her bra. "Not that I'm complaining. What brought this on?" asked Sabrina.

Pearl smiled. "I think it's the least I can do for the trouble you've been through while I reformed. You deserve to be treated like the queen you are," said Pearl. Sabrina smirked. "You've been reading my hentai collection haven't you?" she asked. Pearl nodded. "Thought so. Well, I won't stop you, by all means, fuck me," said Sabrina.

Pearl playfully glared at her as she pinned Sabrina to the bed as she slid off her pants. She did not waste any time at all as she quickly started to so suck on Sabrina's breast playing with the nipple ring with her tongue. Sabrina moaned slightly as she ran her fingers through Pearl's hair. Pearl slipped two fingers inside Sabrina. Sabrina pulled Pearl closer to her when she came pulled her close to her chest.

Sabrina smiled. "I missed you so much…." she whispered.

Pearl kissed Sabrina's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Sabrina," said Pearl.


	18. Chapter 18: New Pearl, New Understanding

Sabrina woke up the following morning thinking that yesterday was a dream. She was about to get up but realize that something was pinning her to the bed she opened her eyes seeing that Pearl was actually keeping her from getting up. She smiled as she kissed Pearl's forehead.

She smiled as she stroked Pearl's shoulder. "You're really here," said Sabrina.

Pearl nodded. "Yes, I am physically here. And I'm not going anywhere," said Pearl.

Sabrina grinned picking Pearl up kissing her. "I'm so happy you're back. C'mon lets's get dressed Elise will be thrilled that you're okay," said Pearl.

Pearl and Sabrina got dressed as they quietly walked through the hallways of their house to Elise's room. Elise was hanging on to one of Claire's old toys she gave her. Sabrina lowered the crib gate gliding her fingers over Elise's forehead before picking her up. Realizing she wasn't holding her plushie she opened her eyes to see Sabrina.

She yawned. "Mommy….something wwong?" she asked in a tired tone. Sabrina shook her head. "I promised you something," said Sabrina.

Elise rubbed her eyes looking over Sabrina's shoulder her eyes locked on to Pearl when it clicked in her head that Pearl was back, all thoughts of sleeping left as it was replaced with excitement. "Mama! Is it….weally you? I'm not dreaming?" asked Elise.

Pearl smiled. "Yes, Elise it's really me I'm back. I really hope I didn't scare you," said Pearl.

Elise nodded. "I know you didn't. Mama wouldn't huwt mommy. I wanna stay with you and mama. Please?" asked Elise. Sabrina giggled. "Let's go baby girl you can sleep with us for a bit longer before we wake up your siblings," said Sabrina.

Elise yawned as she rested her head on Sabrina's shoulder. When they were in their room, Elise snuggled closely to Pearl. Her tiny little hands clung to Pearl's shirt as she slept, Sabrina and Pearl subconsciously stroked Elise; Pearl stroked her hair while Sabrina caressed her shoulder as they watched her. Her face was so soft as if the past two weeks didn't exist. Eventually, Pearl and Sabrina fell asleep they knew this because Claire had brought in breakfast with a note on it. _I didn't want to wake you, it's been so long since you slept, mom. I made you breakfast don't worry about the others I will take care of them, rest you need it. I don't know anything about regenerating but I know that mom really needs to spend time with you mama take all the time you need.- Claire the Bear._

Sabrina stretched her arms. "I should start paying Claire more allowance for willingly taking up my job when I fell apart," said Sabrina looking down in shame. "I should've done a better job at masking my pain."

Pearl took hold of Sabrina's wrist. "Hey, you're human. Your reaction to my reforming is completely naturally. If it were to happen and I was with the other gems yes they would be sad but not that long because they know I'll be back. You waited the full two weeks in worry and that's a first for me since Steven saw me reform when he was twelve." said Pearl stroking Sabrina's arm. "Please stop beating yourself up."

Sabrina nodded. "You're right, thank you. Why don't you put Elise back in her room," said Sabrina? Pearl nodded picking up Elise taking her back to her crib.

Pearl came back to their room to find Sabrina searching for something in the drawers, she never needed to use them so she never knew what was in them. Sabrina pulled out this weird looking device.

Pearl tilted her head. "What the heck is that?" she asked sitting next to her wife.

Sabrina smirked as she inhaled and quickly exhaled creating a cloud out of her mouth. "This is my vape don't worry it's perfectly fine it comes in a lot of flavors this is called Dragon Candy," explained Sabrina. "It tastes amazing check out what I can do too," she said as she blew out Os.

Pearl giggled. "You're really good at that. But I do suggest keeping it away for a while I don't want the kids finding it," said Pearl.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea. I miss having these conversations with you. Those last two weeks felt like two years." said Sabrina.

Pearl sat on Sabrina's lap. "Hey, I'm here now. You don't have to worry anymore," said Pearl.

Sabrina smiled. "I'm just glad to have my beautiful wife back in my arms," said Sabrina.

Pearl leaned her forehead against Sabrina's. "I'm really enjoying these compliments don't stop now," said Pearl.

Sabrina sighed. "As much as I am enjoying this. We have to be parents. Claire's been doing that far too long the past two weeks." said Sabrina.

Pearl and Sabrina left their room seeing Daryl playing with Elise in the living room. It was such a great sight Elise giggling as Daryl played with her dolls.

Sabrina smiled. "How's my little princess doing?" asked Sabrina.

Elise waved. "Mommy, look Daryl fixed my doll. He also fixed Grace's wolf," said Elise.

Pearl ruffled Daryl's hair. "How did you manage to fix that?" asked Pearl.

Daryl sighed. "It's not _completely_ fixed but when me and Dean burnt it when he left I put out the fire it hadn't gotten burned all the way so I took it out, the way Dean threw it in it didn't get burned all the way through. I found the exact same wolf so I sewed the fur onto Grace's wolf to make it look normal. I cut off the really burned parts and sewed on the new parts on the old one. It's not the prettiest but it's still in tact for her cuddle with." explained Daryl glancing at his hands. "I cut myself a few times while sewing it together I hadn't sewed since Dean and I were picked up by the orphanage, being on the run meant we couldn't buy new clothes so I taught myself to sew it was easier that way cops couldn't find a piece of our clothes when hopping a fence," said Daryl.

Sabrina was proud of Daryl he has started to being quite the little gentlemen he admitted he was wrong for burning Grace's stuff wolf and did what he could to fix it. He has learned from his mistakes not much could be said about Dean though it seems like he takes two steps forward but five steps back he's still learning at a slower pace than Daryl. "Where's your other half?" asked Pearl.

Daryl shrugged. "I think he's still in our room. I hadn't seen him because I've been hanging out with Elise all day," said Daryl.

Claire popped into the living room. "I saw Dean leave the house I tried to stop him but he was too fast for me. We should start calling him The Flash cuz he's never here when we need him but always seems to come back like nothing's happened," said Claire.

Sabrina shook her head. "Of course he'd leave. He hasn't been home the past two weeks anyways. What are we going to do with him?" asked Sabrina.

Pearl took hold of Sabrina's hand. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. He's behavior partly my fault," said Pearl.

Daryl handed Elise her doll. "I can go find him. He is my brother, after all, I have a good feeling on where he is," said Daryl.

Sabrina nodded. "Be careful. Don't be so hard on him," said Sabrina.

Daryl nodded leaving the house with his skateboard. Daryl knew exactly where Dean was and it wasn't hard to get there. When he arrived at the place he saw Dean sitting on the bench, crying.

Daryl sighed as he slowly approached his baby brother. "D, what are you doing here?" asked Daryl.

Dean sighed. "I don't know….I sometimes hope mom will come back. Though this was where we become orphans I like coming back here." said Dean.

Daryl placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I know, but that's never going to happen she choose to leave and never come back. We've got it better here than we did there. Mom and dad always fought they never wanted to be together dad always blamed us for everything and mom just didn't want anything to do with us. Mom and ma aren't like that they care about us they don't blame us for anything. We got three other siblings to that way better than just you and me. C'mon lets's go home." said Daryl.

Dean nodded Daryl handled Dean his skateboard as they skated back home. Upon opening the door everyone was in the living room watching Harry Potter. Pearl was questioning everything as they watched each movie.

Sabrina sighed. "I honestly cannot answer that I didn't read the books. I only read the first one then my parents divorce and my mom started kicking me," said Sabrina.

Pearl gave her a sympathetic look. "Hey, you don't have to worry about that. You're perfect to me," said Pearl.

Sabrina giggled. "I think you and I would've been best friends when I was in junior high," said Sabrina taking hold of Pearl's hand gently pulling her up standing the corner of the living room. She kissed Pearl's hand. "Shall I have this dance?"

Pearl nodded. She never thought in her life that she'd be this happy, not too long ago she was singing about how she couldn't move on from Rose how she felt she'd never stop feeling like she was betrayed by Rose. For most of their relationship, she hated Greg though she didn't want to admit it either she kind of had a resentment towards Steven as well more so as a reminder that Rose didn't love her but she came to the realization that Steven wasn't the problem thus causing her to be so protective of him. She had to be the mother figure that Rose couldn't but that in turn made her feel even worse then before she grew to love Steven as if he were her own child yet the constant reminder that she wasn't his mother donned on her as well. But now, now she was completely happy she was in totally bliss she never had an interest in humans before but the moment Sabrina walked into her life her world changed drastically.

Part of her will never forgive herself for the first reason she was interested in Sabrina admitting that to her wife was the hardest thing ever, she thought that Sabrina would be pissed that she wanted to date her just because she reminded her of Rose, however, Sabrina understood she accepted it. Seeing pictures of Rose she couldn't lie that they had striking similarities if they were going to be completely honest Sabrina needed Pearl just as much as Pearl needed her. They were both heartbroken, choosing not to move on from theirex was slowly eating away at them until they met. Then everything was just perfect they were one big happy family. Nothing could go wrong….or so they thought.

* * *

I am so sorry that I hadn't updated in so long work as fucked me up they gave me more days and I have to work two shifts Friday. As you can see there are no more chapters for this story I think it was a good place to end this part of the story. There will be a sequel in the works hope you enjoy that. And yes, it will involve Madison and someone we haven't seen. Hope you enjoy


End file.
